Ce n'est ni moi ni mon monde
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Durant son enfance et son adolescence, Pietro Maximoff n'a cessé de nier tout ce qui le caractérisait. Que ça soit ses peurs, ses passions et ses attirances. Jusqu'au jour où il prend conscience que son temps lui est compté. De son côté, Wanda va tout faire pour sauver son frère de la mort à laquelle il est destiné. Jusqu'à braver les interdits. Clint/Pietro
1. Je n'aime pas les hommes

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Film : Avengers Age of Ultron_  
 _Couple : Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff (toujours, toujours)_  
 _Genre : Romance/Drame/Aventure_  
 _Résumé : Durant son enfance et son adolescence, Pietro Maximoff n'a cessé de nier tout ce qui le caractérisait. Que ça soit ses peurs, ses passions et ses attirances. Jusqu'au jour où il prend conscience que le temps lui est compté. De son côté, Wanda va tout faire pour sauver son frère de la mort dont il est destiné. Jusqu'à braver les interdits._

 _Mots de l'auteure : Un thème que j'adore, vous verrez dans quelques chapitres (certains sont déjà au courant, mais chut hihi). Cette histoire sera composé de 11 chapitre normalement. Allez, gros bisous et bonne lecture !_

 **C** e n'est ni moi ni mon monde

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Je n'aime pas les hommes**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro observait avec attention les gestes de sa plus jeune sœur. Wanda Maximoff âgée d'à peine huit ans était allongée à même le sol, sur le ventre, ses jambes se balançant d'avant en arrière, la paume de sa main contre son menton pour soutenir sa tête. Elle feuilletait un vieux cahier aux pages jaunies et déchirées par endroits où la petite avait collé des images et des photos.

Ça avait toujours été son passe-temps favori, n'aimant pas sortir dans ce pays dangereux qu'était la Sokovie ravagée par la guerre et la famine. La Maximoff passait son temps à chercher des photos et images dans les magazines de sa mère, journaux de son beau-père et même sur les paquets de céréales bon marché. Ainsi, elle collait dans ce cahier tout ce qu'elle aimait, et le contemplait avant d'aller dormir.

Pietro était si absorbé par les pages que faisait tourner sa sœur qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que le regard de Wanda était rivé vers lui.

« Tu ne serais pas amoureux ? » demanda soudain la jeune fille ce qui fit sursauter son frère jumeau.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » répliqua le jeune garçon immédiatement sur la défensive.

Wanda pointa alors du doigt l'une des images qu'elle avait collées sur son cahier, et observa à nouveau son frère droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que j'ouvre mon cahier, tu es toujours intéressé par les images de ce garçon. »

Pietro déglutit. Jamais le Maximoff n'avait réussi à cacher un seul petit secret à sa sœur. Elle savait toujours lorsqu'il mentait ou quand il était troublé par quelque chose. Elle avait un don.

« Il est puissant, dans le film… » expliqua Pietro en roulant sur son lit pour être sur le dos, et avoir la tête à l'envers, observant sa sœur au pied de la couche.

Wanda tira sur l'une des mèches de cheveux bruns de Pietro qui pendait juste sous son nez en lui dévoilant sa langue, amusée.

« Je suis sûr que tu le trouves beau ! »

Pietro haussa un sourcil puis se retourna et se mit en tailleur sur matelas, jugeant sa sœur d'un regard supérieur.

« N'importe quoi. »

Pourtant, la petite parut sceptique tout en plissant les yeux. « Alors pourquoi tu le fixes comme ça à chaque fois ? »

Pietro pâlit. Sa sœur voyait donc tout. OK, Pietro devait se l'avouer. Il trouvait l'homme de cette photo très fort et son cœur battait à toute allure lorsqu'il le croisait dans un livre ou magazine. Mais il n'était pas amoureux, alors ça non.

« Je ne le dirais à personne, promis, » continua Wanda en plaçant son index contre ses lèvres pour lui montrer qu'elle resterait silencieuse.

« Ce n'est pas normal… » finit par dire le plus âgé des jumeaux en détournant les yeux pour fixer un point invisible.

Il ne voulait surtout pas croiser le regard de sa propre sœur qui saurait à nouveau à quoi il pensait. Décidément, Wanda était magique, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

« Tu sais, c'est normal, » reprit Wanda qui continua de tourner les pages de son petit cahier. « Tout le monde trouve Luke Skywalker beau à l'école. »

Pietro le savait. Toutes les amies de Wanda semblaient idolâtrer le fils de Dark Vador. Mais c'était les filles. Les amis de Pietro préféraient plutôt s'entrainer avec des bâtons pour maîtriser le sabre laser comme lui.

« Je suis supposé aimer les filles. Mais elles sont chiantes et pas jolies. »

La main de Wanda qui maintenait l'une des feuilles prêtes à être tournée se figea. Wanda leva les yeux vers son frère toujours en hauteur sur son lit. Pietro se racla la gorge tout en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts et s'empressa d'ajouter quelque chose.

« Sauf toi, Wanda. Personne n'égale ta beauté. »

« D'où tu sors cette phrase, mon frère. Tu n'as jamais parlé aussi bien ! » ricana la petite Wanda en refermant son cahier pour se lever et lui faire face.

Pietro fit la moue. Des deux, ça avait toujours été Wanda la plus réfléchie, et surement la plus intelligente. Elle aimait étudier et lire des livres contrairement à Pietro qui passait déjà son temps à se battre au plus grand malheur de sa mère.

« Tu sais, Pietro, tu peux aimer qui tu veux, » reprit la plus jeune en donnant un léger coup contre le crâne de son frère à l'aide du cahier.

« Mais je crois que c'est mal, » répliqua Pietro en tentant de repousser sa sœur qui le tapait de nouveau gentiment avec son cahier.

La Maximoff arrêta son action et fronça les sourcils. Maintenant, elle sentait bien un trouble chez son frère. Et elle détestait ça.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Pietro semblait anxieux. Et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte de leur chambre en bois pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Leur beau-père était parti travailler et leur mère devait faire la cuisine à cette heure tardive.

« J'ai vu des adultes parler mal de personnes étant _homosexuelles_ , » finit par dire Pietro en chuchotant le dernier mot comme si celui-ci était proscrit.

« Oh. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » lui demanda sa sœur en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Tu me prends pour un idiot… ? » lâcha Pietro visiblement vexé.

Wanda rit doucement et grimpa sur le lit pour se placer en tailleur face à son frère tout en se tenant bien droite.

« Tu sais, certaine personne préfère être amoureux de garçons. Et d'autres, de filles. L'amour, c'est libre. Ton cœur peut décider d'aimer une fille. Ou un garçon ! Ça ne se commande pas, Pietro ! »

Le jeune garçon semblait boire les paroles de sa sœur. Elle avait toujours été comme ça. Elle semblait connaître tous les sujets et savait raconter parfaitement ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle était si forte.

« Mais quand tu dis, parler _mal_ … ? » reprit Wanda en baissant soudain de ton.

« Ils les insultaient… De choses que je ne connaissais pas. »

« Oublie-les, » lui fit Wanda en secouant vivement la tête. « J'ai entendu dire que ces personnes qui insultent ont peur des gens différents. Ce sont des lâches. »

Le cœur de Pietro se gonfla. Sa sœur était si rayonnante. Elle l'avait aidé à se sentir mieux. Maintenant, il pourrait rêver de ce Luke ou autres garçons de son école sans se demander si ce qu'il faisait est bien ou mal.

« Mais ne dis rien, » reprit le Maximoff. « Garde pour toi mon secret. »

Wanda hocha la tête et lui tendit la main de manière entendue. Pietro attrapa vivement sa main et la serra. C'était comme ceci que les jumeaux scellaient une promesse ou un contrat.

« Tu veux jeter un petit coup d'œil à Luke avant de dormir ? » lui demanda Wanda avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Tais-toi, Wanda ! » lâcha Pietro en lui lançant son oreiller contre le visage.

Mais le petit secret que Pietro tentait de cacher ne resta pas indéfiniment dissimuler dans les méandres de son esprit. Ce ne fut pourtant pas Wanda qui vendit la mèche. Ni même Pietro.

C'était un soir après le repas. Wanda était encore à table avec un magazine que lui avait ramené sa mère. Un magazine féminin, l'un des seuls de Sokovie, et la petite découpait des images de jeune femme portant des robes somptueuses et d'acteurs au visage d'ange qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

« Oh, attention aux filles en maillots de bain, Pietro pourrait fondre, » rit la mère Maximoff en passant derrière sa fille qui s'était arrêtée sur cette page pour détailler la mer qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir, derrière les mannequins bronzés.

Wanda laissa échapper un rire et Pietro qui était assis en face de sa sœur à attendre que sa mère vienne changer ses pansements, se mit à rougir violemment.

« Maman ! » se plaignit Pietro face à sa sœur et sa mère qui riaient ensemble.

Sa mère revint alors près de son fils et s'assit près de lui, tirant son petit bras écorché vers elle.

« Tu as encore le temps, Pietro, » lui assura sa mère tout en désinfectant la plaie de son fils qui grimaça.

« Maman ! Regarde ! J'ai trouvé ton acteur préféré ! Il y a un article sur Brad Pitt ! » s'exclama Wanda apparemment fier de sa trouvaille.

« Oh, fait voir ça ! »

Wanda tira le magazine en avant pour que Pietro et sa mère puissent voir l'image de l'acteur qui prenait toute la page. Le jeune garçon resta un instant interdit face à l'homme aux cheveux blonds et à la barbe naissante qui fixait l'objectif de ses yeux bleus.

« Je préfère que tu regardes ces demoiselles-là, » fit soudain la voix rauque de son beau-père qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine.

Pietro sursauta à sa venue, et le patriarche intercepta les photos découpées par Wanda qui montrait des femmes aux robes sublimes. Il les fit glisser sur la table pour être à la vue du jumeau, et il partit se servir un verre de digestif dans un coin de la pièce. Sa mère remarqua l'hésitation de son fils, et Wanda ne leva pas les yeux du magazine.

« Voyons, tu as le droit de regarder qui tu souhaites, » lui fit sa mère doucement en plaçant un pansement propre contre la blessure de son bras.

« Ne lui donnes pas des idées saugrenues, » répliqua le père de la famille en se tournant vers la table, verre à la main. « Je ne veux pas que notre fils devienne un petit pédé. »

Wanda se figea et manqua de déchirer la page qu'elle prenait soin de bien découper.

« Ne parle pas comme ceci, » répliqua durement leur mère en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je préserve notre famille, » riposta vivement l'homme de la maison.

 _Tu n'es pas notre famille…_ pensa amèrement Wanda refermant vivement sa paire de ciseaux contre la page du magazine. _Notre père l'était._

Pietro quant à lui restait muet de stupeur. Ce mot il l'avait déjà entendu. C'était les insultes sur les homosexuels qu'il avait entendues. Mais la façon dont son beau-père avait assené ce mot avait terrifié Pietro. Et le patriarche sembla remarquer le malaise de son fils.

« Alors Pietro, tu ne dis plus rien ? Toi qui es toujours grande gueule ? »

« Beau-papa, laissez-le… Pietro est exténué, nous avons beaucoup travaillé à l'école aujourd'hui, » fit Wanda.

La voix de Wanda semblait incertaine. Il n'y avait qu'avec leur beau-père que la petite perdait ses moyens.

« Alors Pietro, tu as quelque chose à cacher ? » demanda soudainement son père en reposant son verre vide contre le buffet pour s'approcher de la table, ignorant les dires de la petite Wanda.

Leur mère vint à la rescousse et se leva pour faire rempart entre son fils et son mari.

« Karl, voyons. Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. »

« C'est enfant qu'on apprend à grandir correctement. Il faut simplement la bonne éducation. »

Le sang de Wanda se glaça aux paroles viles de son beau-père. Elle sentait en cet homme un mal infini. Bien plus que toutes les autres fois. Leur beau-père n'avait jamais aimé quand ses enfants ne suivaient pas la voie qu'il avait tracée pour eux. Wanda aurait payé cher pour connaître leur vrai père.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? J'aime qui je veux. »

Cette fois-ci, sa mère se retourna vivement vers Pietro qui venait de dire ces mots d'une traite. Il restait assit immobile comme une statue, à fixer son beau-père droit dans les yeux. Wanda lui fit des yeux ronds tout en secouant discrètement la tête. Son frère allait trop loin. Mais Pietro voulait être fort. Pour la première fois, il ne baissa pas le regard face à cet homme. Et même le patriarche semblait surpris.

« Pardon ? » lâcha-t-il abruptement.

« Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit, il est jeune, » répéta sa mère en tentant de médiatiser le conflit.

L'homme fit un pas en avant mais la mère bienveillante se mit devant lui, ne voulant pas qu'il s'approche de son fils. Cependant, il n'en eut que faire. Ce barrage n'était rien pour lui et il poussa violemment sa femme qui tomba rudement sur le sol dans la cuisine en poussant un cri étouffé.

Wanda cria quelque chose mais Pietro ne comprit pas car toute son attention était rivée vers l'homme maintenant face à lui. Une terreur l'envahit de toute part. Ses doigts se serrèrent contre le rebord de la chaise et son cœur se mit à battre très vite.

« J'aimerais que tu répètes une phrase en boucle pour moi. Ce ne sera pas compliqué crois-moi… » fit l'homme en levant sa main.

Lorsque Pietro se prit une claque contre sa joue pâle, il entendit les cris de sa mère et les pleures de sa sœur.

« Répète après moi : Je n'aime pas les hommes, je ne suis pas un pédé. »

Pietro était terrifié. Du sang s'échappait de son nez et coulait sur ses lèvres craquelées. Cette frayeur s'empara de tout son corps et il voulait hurler.

« _Je n'aime pas les hommes... Répète ! »_

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Je n'aime pas les hommes… Je n'aime pas les hommes. »

Pietro ouvrit les yeux et fixa la neige blanche de la Sokovie. Il avait fermé son esprit et oublié toutes ses visions et sentiments. Son regard se reposa alors à nouveau sur l'homme armé d'un arc un peu plus loin qui visait les bunkers de Strucker.

Les Avengers venaient d'infiltrer les terres de la Sokovie, et surement qu'Iron Man était non loin lui aussi. L'homme qui avait créé la bombe ayant tué sa mère n'était pas loin, il le sentait.

Le vent fouetta son visage et ses mèches de cheveux blanches voletèrent derrière lui pour ensuite retomber en partie devant ses yeux. Ses pupilles bleutées fixaient intensément l'Avenger à l'arc qui maniait son arme avec précision et délicatesse. Ses doigts attrapaient avec finesse l'une des flèches pour l'armer et tirer le câble tendu à l'extrémité. Il plaçait un pied en arrière et tournait les épaules sur le côté. La flèche sifflait pour toucher sa cible à coup sûr. C'était majestueux.

« _Je n'aime pas les hommes…_ » répéta Pietro entre ses dents.

Puis, il s'élança vers l'Avenger, et intercepta avec faciliter la seconde flèche qu'il lançait à travers les arbres de la Sokovie. Le jeune homme canalisa toute sa colère dans le coup qu'il infligea à l'archer.

L'Avenger fut propulsé en avant et roula douloureusement dans la neige. Pietro se délecta du spectacle et apparut aux yeux de l'archer qui se redressa, détaillant le sokovien de ses yeux clairs.

« Tu n'as rien vu venir, » ricana Pietro en disparaissant d'un seul coup, laissant derrière lui un filet de lumière bleuté.

Il en profita pour attaquer le second Avenger au bouclier de l'Amérique et se dissimula par la suite derrière un arbre à l'abri des regards. Mais ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une troisième Avenger aux cheveux roux qui avait accouru vers un corps allongé dans la neige. Il plissa soudain les yeux pour améliorer sa vision et son cœur se serra pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

L'archer était blessé. De sa position, il ne pouvait pas dire s'il respirait encore ou non, mais la jeune femme semblait s'affairer avec panique et vigueur au-dessus de son ami.

« Et puis merde, qu'il crève, » marmonna Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis il disparut à nouveau, voyant que l'Avenger au bouclier semblait s'approcher de sa planque. Mais les yeux clairs de l'homme à l'arc restèrent indescriptiblement gravés dans la mémoire du sokovien qui jura.

« _Je n'aime pas les hommes._ »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Cesse de répéter cette phrase idiote. »

Pietro se figea et leva ses yeux vers sa jeune sœur qui s'approchait de lui. Le jet d'Ultron qui les emmenait rechercher le Vibranuim près du Wakanda survolait la mer, et ils avaient un peu de répit ensemble, dans un coin de l'engin.

« Je reconnais l'expression de ton visage lorsque tu répètes cette phrase en boucle dans ta tête. »

Elle s'assit près de lui sur une caisse en fer, et lui offrit un sourire triste.

« Tu as répété cette phrase idiote depuis des années déjà et ça n'a apporté que des problèmes, » compléta Wanda en fixant son frère droit dans les yeux.

« Nous avons des choses plus importantes à penser, » répliqua Pietro qui finit par détourner les yeux.

Depuis l'incident qui remontait à des années maintenant, Wanda avait tenté maintes et une fois de parler avec Pietro sur cette affaire d'histoire de cœur. Mais jamais Pietro ne s'y étalait et restait évasif.

« _J'aime les femmes. Comme tout hommes,_ » disait toujours le sokovien en haussant les épaules d'un air flegmatique, tel un automate.

Mais la jeune femme savait que la terreur occasionnée par leur beau-père s'était imprégnée si fort dans l'esprit de Pietro qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en dépêtrer. Le jeune homme savait qu'à cause de lui, sa mère avait été blessé et Wanda aussi lorsqu'elle avait essayé de sauver son frère des coups du patriarche. Et ceci restait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire de jeune garçon effrayé. Et se répandait jusqu'à maintenant.

« Non, c'est important, » répliqua Wanda qui pencha la tête pour essayer de capter le regard fuyant de son frère. « Car aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas de Luke Skywalker que tu es épris… Mais d'un des Avengers… Un de nos ennemis. »

« Je ne l'aime pas, » riposta durement Pietro en se levant pour s'éloigner de cette conversation.

Wanda soupira. Elle avait toujours ressenti les peines et sentiments de son frère. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

« Alors fait attention à toi, » céda la jeune femme.

« Comme toujours. »

* * *

 _Voici donc le premier chapitre, pour l'instant "relativement" simple._

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !_

 _Gros bisous :3_


	2. Tu es mort en Sokovie

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Tu es mort en Sokovie**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« _Je n'aime pas les hommes. Et je n'aime pas cet idiot d'emplumé._ »

L'archer avait fait du mal à sa sœur. Il l'avait lui-même fait chuter d'un étage à la Tour Stark pour lui donner un coup de pied contre sa cuisse douloureuse et avait piqué ses répliques. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Et puis, il était du côté de Stark bon sang, cet homme oiseau réunissait tout ce que Pietro détestait.

Ou ce qu'il tentait de détester.

Pourtant, maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux, Wanda et lui, du côté des Avengers pour mettre Ultron hors d'état de nuire.

« Après la dernière bataille, nous allons avoir une longue conversation… » lui assura Wanda qui enfilait la veste rouge que lui avait lancée son frère quelques secondes avant.

Pietro grogna quelque chose en nouant ses lacets et se redressa ensuite pour faire face à sa sœur et lui afficher un regard noir. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que Clint était là lui aussi, arc et flèche dans le dos, prêt à se battre. Ses bras étaient à découvert et laissaient à la vue de tous, ses muscles épais et ses veines saillantes parcourant sa peau. Pietro déglutit difficilement, détachant rapidement son regard de l'homme.

« Vous avez trouvé tout ce qu'il vous faut ? » demanda l'Avenger à l'adresse de Wanda qui était venu prendre de leurs nouvelles avant de partir débusquer Ultron.

Heureusement qu'il avait posé la question directement à Wanda, sinon Pietro aurait été incapable de répondre. Son souffle s'était coupé. C'était trop dur. Cet homme était magnifique. Son corps était magnifique. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Sa voix était magnifique.

« _Je n'aime pas les hommes. Je déteste cet archer de malheur._ »

Wanda se retourna vers Pietro et lui fit les gros yeux comme si elle avait ressenti les paroles de son frère. Pietro fit mine de ne pas la voir et s'approcha de Clint d'un air qui se voulut nonchalant.

« Tu comptes te battre contre un robot colosse avec de simples flèches ? » lui lâcha Pietro en haussant un sourcil, supérieur.

Wanda comprit aussitôt à quoi était en train de jouer Pietro. Il tentait de faire sortir Clint de ses gonds pour qu'il l'envoi balader, et ainsi, lui faire du mal indirectement. Pietro voulait détester Clint, et il allait le pousser à le détester aussi.

« Et toi, avec tes poings ? Tu n'es pas mieux, » ricana Clint en détaillant le jeune homme d'un regard moqueur.

« Je suis déjà plus avancé que toi. »

Pietro et Clint se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, et Wanda ne dit rien, ressentant le cœur rapide de son frère battre contre sa poitrine. C'était un jeu dangereux.

« Reste en vie, gamin. »

La voix maintenant presque douce de l'archer ébranla Pietro qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et une sorte de chaleur dans le creux de son estomac. Non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il n'aurait pas dû être si prévenant avec lui.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« _Je n'aime pas les hommes. Je hais cet homme-oiseau._ »

Pietro manqua de peu de se faire tirer dessus par l'un des robots, et vint l'écraser par la suite à l'aide de sa vitesse. Il passa ensuite le bout de ses doigts contre sa nuque, et la chaleur du liquide visqueux et rouge vint percuter sa peau. Il saignait.

« Arrête de le regarder, » l'avertit sa sœur qui avait vu son moment d'inattention.

« Je ne le regarde pas ! » s'énerva Pietro en donnant un violent coup de poing contre la ferraille d'un sbire d'Ultron qui explosa sous le coup.

Essoufflé, il observa sa main qu'il ouvrit et ferma, sentant la douleur imprégner sa paume. La jointure de ses doigts était en sang. Sa colère parlait pour lui.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention à travers la poussière de la Sokovie volante, faisant disparaître sa soudaine colère. Une forme élancée et rougeâtre au loin semblait l'observer. Son cœur s'oppressa. Cette forme semblait humaine, et ses cheveux bruns voletaient et gonflaient lentement dans le vent et dans le lointain.

« Pietro, reste concentré ! » répéta sa sœur à quelques mètres de lui.

« Wanda, il y a quelque cho-… »

Mais il se tut. Il avait quitté la forme des yeux pendant quelques millisecondes, et celle-ci avait disparu. C'était impossible, il n'avait pas rêvé. Ainsi, il se mit à courir vers la place maintenant vide, comme attiré. Mais sa vue se brouilla une fois le point atteint. Tout fut de rouge. C'était la magie de Wanda. Il reconnaissait son aura entre mille. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Mais pourquoi utilisait-elle sa magie sur lui ?

Pietro se figea. Sa vision n'était que des filets rougeâtres qui bougeaient telles des serpents amassés tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

« Wanda ? » appela-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Mais il ne sentait plus ses muscles. Il était comme happé.

« _Tout va bien se passer…_ »

Il lui semblait que cette voix dans le lointain était celle de sa sœur mais il n'en fut pas sûr. Soudain, le rouge qui empoisonnait sa vue fut du noir. Et il ne fut conscient de plus rien autour de lui.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Les oiseaux chantaient. Le soleil brillait fort. Des gens parlaient doucement aux loin. Une odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée et de viandes grillées vint chatouiller les narines de Pietro Maximoff. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et la lumière éblouit ses pupilles. Il grimaça en plaçant un bras contre ses yeux.

« Est-ce que je suis mort… ? » lâcha-t-il la voix enrouée.

Il avait la nausée. Il avait toujours mal à la jointure de ses doigts et dans la nuque. Alors non, il était toujours vivant. Sa main tâtonna timidement le sol à ses côtés et il sentit des feuilles mortes et de la terre sèche. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il se redressa lentement et remarqua qu'il était dans une forêt chatoyante et qu'il était donc loin de la Sokovie, là où se déroulait la bataille.

« Merde ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant précipitamment, manquant de glisser dans les feuilles mortes à ses pieds.

Lorsqu'il fut sur ses pieds, la nausée le frappa et il se pencha en avant, mains contre ses cuisses, pour vomir le contenu de son estomac pourtant quasiment vide. Il n'avait rien pu avaler avant leur départ pour la Sokovie suite à l'anxiété qui tiraillait tout son être, et dont il en cachait la présence.

Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses dans l'herbe fraîche, sa paume plaquée contre son crâne douloureux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait l'un de ses longs voyages en avion ou voiture à travers les virages serrés et secousses incessantes, qui vous rendaient malades.

Puis, Pietro plissa les yeux et crut distinguer des personnes passer non loin de lui à travers le buisson feuillu. Il était donc dans un lieu habité et peut-être même touristique à l'entente de toutes les voix atténuées par le vent léger. De ce fait, il se leva en poussant un gémissement plaintif. Son corps tout entier semblait étiré, courbaturé. Pourquoi Wanda l'avait-elle fait changer d'endroit ? Quelle était la raison de son geste ? Et surtout, comment avait-elle fait ? Sa sœur était forte, certes, mais pas au point de pouvoir téléporter quelqu'un !

Il poussa les branches d'arbres qui le gênait dans sa traversée entreprit une ascension dans le petit bois accueillant. Rapidement, il atteint un petit chemin de sable et un étang d'eau bleutée apparut à ses yeux. Des hommes et des femmes étaient sur des canoës et naviguaient doucement, voguant au gré du vent et des vagues pour ainsi dire, presque inexistantes. Au loin, sur la berge, Pietro vit un père de famille faire griller de la viande pour ses enfants qui attendaient derrière sur une table de pique-nique. Le cœur de Pietro se serra à cette vue.

Soudain, un coureur frôla Pietro qui se trouvait au milieu du passage, et recula d'un pas, surpris.

Jamais il n'avait vu ce genre de paysage si accueillant et jovial en Sokovie. Mais alors, où était-il ? Aucune guerre ne semblait ravager cette contrée calme. Il leva alors la tête, cherchant du regard le moindre indice et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une tour loin derrière ce parc. Il y avait un immense « A » accroché sur cette tour et le sang de Pietro se glaça.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous à New York… » marmonna-t-il soudain livide.

Oui, il reconnaissait bien la tour Stark qu'il avait vu à la télévision si souvent et qu'il avait aussi visité il y a seulement quelques heures. Que faisait-il si loin de la Sokovie ?

Pietro déglutit difficilement et il commençait à vraiment paniquer. Est-ce que sa sœur allait bien ? Il ne sentait pas son aura si présente. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Jamais il n'avait été si loin de sa jeune sœur.

Ainsi, Pietro ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à courir vers la Tour Stark. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de retourner à la tour, récupérer un jet comme à l'allée et partir pour la Sokovie dans les plus brefs délais afin de retrouver sa sœur et les Avengers. Il réfléchirait à cette étrange téléportation plus tard.

Il ne fut pas long à retrouver la tour. Mais une fois devant le bâtiment, Pietro se figea net, la poussière bleutée s'évaporant doucement dans l'air derrière lui. Des centaines de journalistes et groupies se tenaient devant la tour, à attendre, crier des questions, s'extasier et filmer. Il y avait quelques heures, personne ne s'y trouvait pourtant, hormis quelques gardes de sécurité discrets. Ça allait donc être difficile à Pietro de passer.

« Dégagez… » fit-il entre ses dents, levant les yeux au ciel.

Ainsi, il utilisa sa super vitesse pour passer à travers la foule qui poussa des cris d'indignation lorsque Pietro les poussait pour circuler librement. Il ne prit pas garde aux agents de sécurité et passa en un coup de vent à travers la porte coulissante qui se refermait derrière un homme d'affaire en sueur. Il ne s'arrêta pas non plus au guichet de la secrétaire, qui semblait aussi bien trop occupé pour remarquer son passage bleuté.

Il se souvenait du chemin à entreprendre jusqu'au garage géant de Stark qui contenait tous les jets privés, avions miniatures mais aussi, voitures de collection. Mais évidemment, la porte était fermée. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse soupirer de lassitude, l'alarme se mit à sonner bruyamment.

« Evidemment ! » râla Pietro en plaquant ses paumes contre ses oreilles.

C'était évident que Stark ne laissait pas ouvert les portes contenant des armes de guerre. De plus, Iron Man était lui aussi en Sokovie, il n'allait pas laisser sa résidence sans protection. Malheureusement, l'arrêt de Pietro avait permis à la caméra de le détecter.

« Les mains en l'air, gamin. »

Son cœur rata un battement. Le son de l'alarme prit fin et les lumières du couloir s'allumèrent subitement. Pietro leva prudemment les yeux vers le son de la voix et croisa le regard de Tony Stark, alias Iron Man. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Il devait se trouver un Sokovie. Pourtant, Stark semblait tout autant surpris que lui.

« Maximoff ? » s'étrangla presque le milliardaire en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

Non apparemment, c'était le brun le plus surpris des deux. On avait l'impression qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

« Un pouvoir étrange m'a fait changer d'endroit, » expliqua Pietro sur ses gardes. « Il t'est arrivé la même chose ? »

Cependant, le milliardaire resta sans voix. La tablette entre ses doigts manquait de lui échapper et de se briser contre le sol du couloir.

« Hey, Iron Bad ! J'ai besoin d'un jet. On doit aller les aider ! » insista Pietro en montrant d'un geste rapide de la main la porte close.

« OK… Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas dormi comme un bébé… » lâcha Tony en souriant ironiquement, ses mains devant lui en signe de reddition. « Mais là, mon esprit fait fort ! »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et Pietro le regarda étrangement. Il commençait à bouillir. Cet imbécile leur faisait perdre un temps précieux !

« Hey, Stevi… » appela Tony en allumant sa tablette électronique sans jeter un autre coup d'œil au sokovien. « J'ai besoin que tu viennes d' _urgence_. Histoire que je te prouve une bonne fois pour toutes que je deviens vraiment fou ! »

« On _est en pleine journée, Tony. Tu ne fais pas une crise de somnambulisme,_ » répondit une voix sortant de l'appareil qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Captain America.

« Pourtant je vois clairement Maximoff en face de moi. Et pas la fille Maximoff. Non, le punk à la voix aiguë. »

« Bordel, Stark ! » s'énerva Pietro qui faisait pourtant tout pour se contenir. « Arrête de jouer ! »

« Tu l'as entendu ? » renchérit vivement Tony à l'adresse de sa tablette.

Il y eut un silence de la part de Steve et Pietro serra les poings. Si ça continuait, il allait en recevoir une, le Stark.

« _Tu te fous de moi ?_ » répondit enfin Steve après un moment d'hésitation évident. « _Ce n'est pas drôle._ »

« J'emmène ce gars à mon laboratoire. S'il est venu jusqu'ici sans se faire pincer par les caméras, c'est qu'il utilise lui aussi sa _super vitesse_ … »

Mais avant que Tony ne puisse raccrocher, Pietro détala comme un lapin, n'ayant pas envie d'en entendre davantage. Mais à quoi jouaient cet idiot de milliardaire ambulant et son ami au bouclier ? Pourquoi tout semblait étrange autour de lui ? Il fallait qu'il quitte la tour, il ne trouverait rien ici. Et puis, il sentait comme une _gêne_.

Cependant, tout son corps se tordit de douleur lorsqu'il percuta un mur invisible au milieu de ce salon prestigieux. Pietro se fit propulser en arrière suite à la vitesse du choc et roula à terre tout en poussant un cri étouffé de surprise.

« Champ de forces assez pratique. Même pour les gosses rapides comme toi. »

Stark se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, télécommande à la main. Pietro ne lui répondit pas, une main plaquée contre sa joue endolorie et foudroyait le brun du regard. Oh oui, là il voulait le tuer.

« C'est bien lui… » murmura Steve Rogers qui était apparu dans la pièce et fixait le Maximoff au sol d'un air dérouté. « A ne pas en douter… Tu ne deviens pas fou, Tony… »

« C'est un coup de Loki, ça ! » s'exclama Tony qui semblait s'être remis de sa surprise tout en pointant le jeune homme au sol du bout de son index.

« Qui ça ? » lâcha sombrement Pietro encore quelque peu assommé par le coup qu'il s'était pris contre le crâne.

Du sang perlait de son nez et de ses lèvres gercées, celles-ci ayant rencontré ses dents durant l'impact.

« Fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! » s'irrita Tony en s'approchant dangereusement de Pietro. « Tu es mort, gamin ? Tu m'entends ? Tu es mort ! »

Steve se racla la gorge à l'adresse de Tony. Il n'était pas nécessaire de le brusquer. Steve ne sentait pas une menace chez cet homme.

« Tu es définitivement fou ! » hurla Pietro. « J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion ! Je suis en vie, merde ! Et les autres ne vont pas l'être longtemps si on ne leur vient pas en aide ! La Sokovie va tout détruire une fois dans le ciel et vous vous prélassez ici bande d'attardés ! »

Tony et Steve se lancèrent un regard effaré. Pietro Maximoff semblait venir d'une autre planète.

« Cette bataille est terminée depuis quelques mois déjà. Presque un an à vrai dire, » reprit Tony d'une voix dure. « Ultron s'est fait botter le cul et Pietro Maximoff est mort en sauvant l'un des nôtres. »

Pietro sentit la nausée le regagner encore une fois. Ses mains devinrent moites et tout son corps se mit à trembler. Il en oublia même la douleur du choc contre le mur invisible.

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que vous racontez… ? » lâcha Pietro d'une voix blanche, fixant un à un les deux hommes debout face à lui.

« Alors tu vas tout de suite nous dire qui tu es, gamin, » maugréa Stark en croisant les bras, ne prenant pas en compte les dires troublés du plus jeune.

Mais Pietro resta silencieux, son esprit marchant au ralenti. C'était quoi cette histoire totalement folle et grotesque ?

« Tony… Il a l'air perdu, » glissa Steve.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle de la comédie. Comment crois-tu que Loki nous a tous berné il y a quatre ans ? »

« Tu dis que tu étais en Sokovie à l'instant, » reprit le soldat d'une voix plus douce à l'adresse du jeune homme. « Comment es-tu arrivé ici alors ? »

Tony ne dit rien. Pietro jeta un coup d'œil craintif vers le blond. Il ne se levait toujours pas, conscient que ses jambes auraient du mal à le soupeser.

« Je crois que c'est à cause du pouvoir de Wanda… » finit-il par dire.

« Est-ce que tu sais que nous somme en 2016 ici ? Ta bataille s'est déroulée en 2015, » glissa Tony en plissant suspicieusement les yeux.

Pietro secoua lentement la tête, une boule dans la gorge. Bon sang, où avait-il atterri ? Le futur ?

« Et dans le passé… Tu es mort, » finit par conclure le brun qui semblait détailler la moindre de ses expressions.

« Tony, » le sermonna Steve qui voyait très bien que le Maximoff était déboussolé.

« Quoi ? C'est de lui qu'il s'agit. On ne va pas lui cacher une chose si importante ! »

Tony souhaitait surtout faire sortir le gamin de ses gonds et en apprendre davantage. Lui faire cracher le morceau si c'était même possible. Cependant, Pietro resta interdit, avalant difficilement les paroles de son ancien ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cet homme. De ce fait, malgré la douleur et son incertitude croissante, Pietro disparut dans un filet bleuté et quitta les deux hommes.

« Bravo, » lui fit Steve en soupirant longuement du tact de son ami.

« Il faut que j'appelle Banner et Maximoff femelle. Je crois que nous nageons en plein délire... »

Pietro quitta alors la tour facilement, ne prenait pas des gants lorsqu'il poussait les gens qui lui bloquaient le passage. Il était perdu. Dérouté. Egaré. Il sentait toujours cette gêne incessante au fond de ses entrailles. Une gêne étrange. Un malaise trouble. Pourquoi se trouvait-il en 2016 ? Comment était-ce possible ?

* * *

 _Alors, verdict ? Un peu perdu le petit Pietro !_

 _Clint viendra très bientôt, promis !_

 _Merci Rainbowpapers pour ta review ! Et tu me parlais d'une fanfic Stony où Clint et Pietro avaient une relation, il s'agit de laquelle ? :)_

 _A très bientôt pour la suite et bonne fin de semaine !_

 _Gros bisous !_


	3. La différence effraie les hommes

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
 **La différence effraie les hommes**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il courait si vite dans la grande ville. Il voyait les dates des journaux dans les kiosques. _Février 2016_. Stark avait donc raison. Dix mois après la bataille en Sokovie. Il devait rêver. C'était impensable. Ainsi, à bout de souffle, il se stoppa devant un cybercafé et se laissa choir sur un fauteuil une fois à l'intérieur, le cœur lourd et sa fatigue affaissant ses épaules. Il le sentait. Ce n'était pas son monde ici.

Il ouvrit la page Google sur un des ordinateurs et tapa « bataille sokovie ». A l'aide de sa vitesse, il fouilla le web, visita des centaines de sites, lisant sans s'arrêter. Il trouva même des informations perdues dans les méandres du net, des fanfictions étranges et des informations ayant fuitées.

Son cœur se réchauffa soudain lorsqu'il apprit que Clint Barton, l'archer des Avengers, avait survécu à la bataille. Mais il secoua vivement la tête. Il n'était pas venu pour ça.

Mais sa gorge s'assécha soudain. L'un des articles parlait de lui. Son prénom était en gros titre « Pietro Maximoff et son sacrifice ». Les yeux du jeune homme restèrent à fixer cette simple phrase. Alors, oui, il était mort. D'une main tremblante, il reprit possession de la souris d'ordinateur et ferma rapidement la fenêtre. Mais le document derrière le concernait aussi. Et cette fois-ci, il fut terrifié. Si bien qu'il en resta figé.

C'était une photo qui avait fuité au cours du temps, peut-être même hacké. Elle portait le logo du S.H.I.E.L.D. Cette photo était en noire et blanc, mais on pouvait clairement deviner que les traces noires dans le cou et contre les joues de l'homme étaient de sang séché, et certainement pas de la suie. C'était donc un homme de face, allongé, qui semblait dormir. L'on distinguait la partie supérieure de son torse nu, et la chair ouverte et noircie autour d'un impact de balle indiquait bien que cette personne ne faisait pas que dormir. La photo montrait un homme allongé sur une table en fer, et un texte accompagnait l'image. C'était un diagnostic. Un rapport sur la mort. Une _autopsie_. Et même, une _morgue_.

Mais Pietro resta à fixer ce visage, une réelle terreur s'emparant de lui. Ce visage pâle, c'était le sien. Ses mèches blanchâtres qui étaient retirées en arrière, c'étaient les siennes.

Tony Stark avait raison. Il avait été tué durant la bataille de la Sokovie il y a presque un an.

En un coup de vent, il quitta le cybercafé, ne prenant pas la peine de refermer toutes les pages qu'il avait ouverte. Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa sœur. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il avait besoin d'elle, sinon il ne pourrait pas continuer. Et pourtant, il commençait à ressentir sa présence. Oui, Wanda était bien quelque part à New York.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Wanda Maximoff était debout au milieu de l'herbe verte. Derrière elle se dessinait le Q.G. des Avengers à travers ce lourd rideau de pluie. Les gouttes d'eau venaient de commencer leur ascension jusqu'à la terre ferme mais ce n'était pas ce qui empêchait la jeune femme de rester ici à attendre. Ses cheveux étaient trempés par la pluie et son mascara noir coulait le long de ses joues pâles. Son cœur battait fort et réchauffait tout son corps en proie à la fraicheur de l'eau.

Un filet bleu à quelques mètres prit place dans l'air et un homme apparut comme par magie, tout aussi trempé qu'elle. Ses cheveux blancs étaient retirés en arrière et des mèches folles chatouillaient ses joues tout aussi blanches que la jeune femme. Ses yeux bleutés croisèrent le regard brillant de la Maximoff.

« Pietro… C'est bien toi… » fit Wanda en étouffant un sanglot, ses mains contre ses lèvres.

Oui, Wanda avait ressenti l'aura de son frère tout comme Pietro avait perçu celle de sa sœur, ce qui l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici. La jeune femme sourit largement et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux pour se mélanger à la pluie.

« Wanda… » répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

La jeune femme lâcha un rire entre ses larmes et se mit à courir vers son frère. Pietro écarta les bras et l'intercepta contre son torse pour la serrer fort contre lui, la décollant presque du sol et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux trempés. C'était son odeur si douce. C'était sa Wanda.

Pourtant, son malaise ne s'effaçait toujours pas. Il avait mal au cœur. Etait-ce vraiment _sa_ Wanda ?

« Mon frère… ! J'ai ressenti ton aura ! Je sais que c'est toi, » fit alors Wanda en se détachant de lui, ses mains contre les joues de son frère. « Explique-moi… Comment es-tu revenu à la vie ? Etait-ce ton métabolisme rapide ? Pourtant, nous… Nous avons enterré ton corps. »

La jeune femme semblait si vive et heureuse.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as envoyé jusqu'ici ? » demanda Pietro en fronçant les sourcils, saisissant doucement les mains de sa sœur.

Prenant une expression de surprise, Wanda secoua négativement la tête.

« Je n'ai rien fait. Comment aurais-je pu… ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Soudain, la jeune femme se rendit compte des habits de son frère. Ils étaient différents de ceux qu'il portait dans son cercueil, ça elle pouvait l'affirmer.

« C'est ce que tu portais durant la bataille en Sokovie… » murmura la Maximoff en passant le bout de ses doigts contre le bras musclé de son frère.

Elle frôla aussi la légère entaille qui marquait sa peau suite à l'erreur d'un agent de l'ordre qui lui avait tiré dessus durant la bataille.

« De quand viens-tu… ? » murmura-t-elle en fixant intensément cette blessure.

« Selon Stark… Je viens du passé. »

Wanda leva derechef la tête vers son frère pour vérifier qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Non, Pietro semblait perdu, et troublé. Jamais il ne plaisanterait sur une telle chose.

« Et c'est par tes pouvoirs que j'ai changé de… De monde. Je me souviens être en Sokovie en pleine bataille. Et d'un coup, ta douce magie m'englobe. Puis j'apparais ici. »

Même pour Wanda cette histoire semblait aberrante. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Wanda demeura silencieuse, ne pouvant émettre de jugement.

« Je ne mens pas, Wanda. Sent mon cœur. »

« Je te fais toujours confiance, Pietro. Mais je n'y suis pour rien même si j'aurais tout fait pour te voir à nouveau. J'ai tout essayé. Et je cherchais encore. »

Pourtant, Pietro avait reconnu la magie de sa sœur. Il en était sûr. Puis, il reprit d'une voix enrouée :

« C'est donc vrai… Que j'ai été tué… ? »

Il voulait avoir la confirmation par sa sœur. C'était juste ça dont il avait besoin. Tout allait bien se passer. Wanda était là. Elle allait finir par tout lui raconter et lui expliquer les détails, trouvant la raison de son voyage dans le temps.

« Allons parler quelque part, » fit Wanda en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle. « Je sais que nous ne serions pas tranquilles ici. Personne n'est habitué à voir des morts revenir à la vie. Pas même moi. »

Le sang de Pietro ne fit qu'un tour, et Wanda remarqua son trouble. Elle prit à nouveau sa main.

« Ce n'est rien… On va aller en parler à l'écart, » lui chuchota-t-elle.

Pietro ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et attrapa sa sœur comme il l'aurait fait pour une princesse et dérapa dans l'herbe verte pour ensuite courir rapidement sous la pluie.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Tu avais raison. Tu deviens fou, » finit par dire Bruce Banner en remontant ses lunettes.

Tony Stark leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il n'aurait jamais dû dire à Steve et aux autres qu'il avait des étranges crises de somnambulisme.

« Steve est témoin ! N'est-ce pas Steve ? »

Le dit Steve hocha gravement la tête, celui-ci, contre l'évier de la cuisine Stark. Quant à Bruce, il semblait sceptique et fixait les deux hommes comme s'ils avaient dit une aberration plus grosse qu'eux.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire, _tous les deux,_ que vous avez discuté avec le Maximoff ? »

« C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis dix minutes ! Veux-tu que je te passe les bandes des caméras ? Ou un dessin ?! »

Le scientifique se laissa tomber contre le tabouret, une main contre son crâne, apparemment lui aussi perdu. Décidément, le monde devenait fou !

« Voilà, maintenant il va lui falloir une bonne demi-heure pour digérer le morceau, » railla Tony à l'adresse du blond derrière lui. « Viens, on va prendre un verre. »

« Tony… Cessons les plaisanteries, » reprit Bruce en regardant le milliardaire, atterré. « Si vous avez raison, nous devons le retrouver et comprendre ce qui se passe. Ceci pourrait être un piège. »

« Voilà ! C'est ce que je m'efforce de dire ! » s'enchanta Tony en jetant un regard triomphant au soldat qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« De toute manière nous devons le retrouver pour en avoir la certitude. Mais où peut-il être allé ? » demanda Bruce en haussant un sourcil, dubitatif.

Steve et Tony échangèrent un regard. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Même Banner devrait le savoir.

« La Maximoff ou notre oiseau. Au choix, » répondit Tony en haussant les épaules.

« Je pencherais plus pour Wanda. Il a dû ressentir sa présence. Ils sont très liés, souviens-toi, elle avait ressenti la mort de son frère, » l'avertit Bruce.

« Génial. J'allais justement l'appeler ! » reprit le milliardaire en sortant son portable de la poche arrière de son jean.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le portable de Wanda posé sur la table d'un petit café à la sortie de New York se mit à vibrer. Pietro put lire le nom « Stark » avant que sa jeune sœur ne le verrouille.

« Ils sont à ta recherche, » lui fit Wanda qui tenta d'essorer ses cheveux trempés.

« Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. »

La serveuse leur apporta leur collation. Un chocolat chaud pour les deux jumeaux qui n'avaient pourtant pas beaucoup d'appétit. La jeune femme entoura sa tasse fumante contre ses paumes pour se procurer de la chaleur et Pietro se perdit dans la contemplation des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long de la vitre.

« Raconte-moi… » murmura-t-il.

Wanda fixait son chocolat chaud avec attention. Cette histoire remontait maintenant à si loin. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Intrigué, Pietro porta son regard vers sa sœur qui avait toujours la tête baissée vers sa collation.

« Wanda ? »

« Désolée… Ça fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti… Complète, » fit-elle en levant la tête, des larmes coulant de ses joues.

Le cœur de Pietro se serra. Rares étaient les fois où sa sœur pleurait. La jeune femme effaça ses larmes d'un revers de la main, et Pietro plaça la sienne contre le bras maigre de sa sœur et lui apporta de la chaleur.

« Je suis en vie. Ressens cette chaleur… »

« Je sais. Je sais. C'est inespéré. »

Elle lui sourit doucement, et Pietro lui rendit alors ce sourire. Puis, elle se racla la gorge, observant l'extérieur du café à travers les fenêtres brouillées de gouttelettes.

« Durant la bataille, nous avons dû nous séparer. Je gardais le cœur. Et tu étais un peu plus loin à aider les civils. Dans un moment d'inattention, Ultron s'est envolé dans un jet et s'est mis à tirer partout… »

« Je me suis pris les balles ? » s'étonna Pietro. « Je suis pourtant plus rapide qu'elles. »

Wanda hocha la tête, consciente de la vitesse de son frère.

« Tu t'es sacrifié, Pietro. Tu as pu sauver l'un des Avengers mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de te protéger toi-même. »

Quand elle disait cela, Pietro remarquait que c'était un lourd et difficile souvenir pour sa sœur dont la voix était faible. Et là, Pietro se souvint des dires de Stark. _Pietro Maximoff est mort en sauvant l'un des nôtres_.

« Ne me dis pas que je me suis sacrifié pour Stark… » marmonna Pietro en plissant les yeux.

Wanda laissa échapper un faible rire et reporta son regard vers son frère jumeau. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je suis sûr que tu sais de qui il s'agit. »

Pietro resta interdit. Qui est-ce qu'il avait bien pu sauver au péril de sa vie ? Sachant qu'il allait laisser sa sœur toute seule suite à son action.

« Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas indifférent à son égard, » glissa à nouveau sa sœur sans le lâcher des yeux, d'un air amusé.

« J'ai sauvé l'oiseau ? » lâcha Pietro stupéfait.

Wanda hocha lentement la tête tout en portant la tasse de chocolat à ses lèvres. Pietro demeura silencieux, analysant les paroles de sa sœur, et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses mains.

« Comment j'ai pu faire ça… ? » marmonna le sokovien, étouffé par ses mains.

« Le voir face à la mort qui allait l'assaillir a réveillé quelque chose en toi, tu n'as pas dû réfléchir longtemps. »

Pietro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ainsi donc, quelques minutes après son départ de la Sokovie, il aurait dû périr pour Barton ? C'était insensé.

« Bois ton chocolat. Je vais te montrer quelque chose après, » lui intima la jeune femme en poussant la tasse devant son frère qui fit retomber ses mains avec lassitude.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro Maximoff fixait avec un certain malaise la tombe qui s'offrait à lui. Son corps était donc enfoui là-dessous, et il avait du mal à le croire. Wanda l'avait conduit jusqu'à un cimetière excentré de New-York.

« J'ai préféré que tu sois ici, » expliqua-t-elle en observant la pierre tombale. « Tu n'étais pas loin de moi comme ceci. Et je refusais que tu retrouves la terre de la Sokovie. Tu as été enterré en héros, ici. »

Pietro hocha lentement la tête et son regard s'attarda les lettres gravées « Pietro Maximoff, vingt-six décembre 1992 – vingt-cinq avril 2015. Un sacrifice héroïque. » Et le logo Avengers trônait en dessous. Il était mort en tant qu'Avengers.

« Sais-tu que Barton venait souvent ici, » reprit Wanda.

La pluie s'était arrêtée et les oiseaux roucoulaient doucement au-dessus d'eux. Le soleil s'extirpait des lourds nuages gris et réchauffait les jumeaux encore mouillés.

« Il m'a vu mourir ? » demanda Pietro au bout d'un long silence.

« Tu lui as même dit quelque chose avant de tomber. »

Pietro jeta un coup d'œil craintif vers Wanda.

« Dis-moi que je ne lui ai pas fait une déclaration d'amour. »

Wanda secoua négativement la tête et sourit doucement.

« _Tu n'as rien vu venir._ »

Le sang du sokovien se glaça. Cette phrase, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Et Clint s'était fait une joie de lui assener en pleine tête lorsqu'il l'avait fait chuter d'un étage dans la Tour Stark. Ainsi donc, leur jeu avait continué jusqu'à la fin.

« Cette histoire, il l'a raconté sans cesse, » raconta Wanda d'un air nostalgique. « Et devine la meilleure. »

A nouveau, Pietro redoutait ce qu'il allait entendre. Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'un autre lui ait pris sa place. Ce n'était pas un autre, à proprement parler, mais Pietro n'en avait aucun souvenir. Alors pour lui, ça équivalait à la même chose.

« Il a nommé son jeune fils, Nathaniel Pietro Barton. »

Pietro ne sut pas si sa surprise était liée au fait que Barton avait des enfants ou au prénom que portait le jeune garçon.

« Tu rougis, mon frère. »

« N'importe quoi, » grogna Pietro en foudroyant sa sœur du regard.

« Tu n'as pas changé sur ce point-là, » ricana-t-elle en lui souriant doucement.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Une serveuse dit avoir vu deux adolescents trempés chez elle, » fit Tony Stark en fixant sa tablette. « Dont un jeune garçon aux cheveux décolorés. »

« C'est notre homme, » répondit Steve en se levant, prêt à le retrouver.

« Et que comptez-vous faire ? »

La voix de Bruce figea les deux hommes. Tony et Steve se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, conscients qu'ils n'avaient pas la même réponse sur la question.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Ils marchaient tous deux entre les tombes du cimetière. C'était calme et paisible. Wanda réfléchissait à l'explication du retour de son frère, qui semblait venir du passé. Pietro restait silencieux, son malaise ne s'estompant pas. _Il était mort et on l'avait enterré là_.

Sa sœur remarqua rapidement son trouble.

« Quittons cet endroit, » fit-elle soudain.

« Mais pour aller où ? Stark ne me laissera pas gambader. Il croit que je suis l'œuvre d'un certain Loki. »

« On peut aller à la ferme… »

La jeune femme avait dit cela en détournant les yeux, et elle jouait nerveusement avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux entre ses doigts. Pietro plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

« Quelle ferme ? » demanda-t-il en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Je sais que ça ne t'enchantera pas, mais si nous retournons aux Q.G., nous allons tomber sur le colonel Nick Fury et Stark. Je les connais bien. J'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourront te faire. Ils ne te ressentent pas comme je ressens ton aura. Ils seront effrayés. »

« Tu penses qu'ils pourront m'enfermer… ? »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient compris que tu n'es pas une menace. Et sache que les hommes sont effrayés par ce qui est différent. Souviens-toi. »

Cette phrase, Pietro la connaissait déjà. Et il en était conscient. Le cœur lourd il hocha la tête.

« Et tout le monde te croit mort. C'est dur à avaler pour eux. »

« Mais toi tu me crois. »

« Car je sais reconnaître l'aura vive et bagarreuse de mon grand frère âgé de douze minutes de plus. »

Pietro esquissa un sourire et il se massa la nuque tout en baillant.

« Bon. C'est quoi cette ferme ? »

« La ferme de Barton. »

Ce nom électrisa à nouveau le Maximoff. Il n'avait aucune envie de tomber nez à nez avec l'archer. Ou plutôt, c'est ce qu'il s'obligeait à croire. _Je n'aime pas les hommes_.

Wanda allait lui dire quelque chose, sourcils froncés, lorsque le sol trembla juste derrière eux. Les Maximoff se retournèrent derechef, et tombèrent face à Iron Man et Captain America, arrivés tous deux par la voie aérienne. Pietro recula d'un pas, soudain angoissé, ne voulant pas finir enfermé. Wanda se plaça devant son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » lâcha-t-elle durement.

« Nous avons besoin de parler, » expliqua calmement Steve Rogers en faisant face à la jeune femme.

* * *

 _Révélations pour petit Pietro, et autres questions puisque Wanda lui assure que ce n'est pas elle qui l'a envoyé ici._

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Perdus comme Pietro, hein, mais c'est normal xD_

 _Clint arrive dans le prochain chapitre, promis !_

 _Gros bisou, et merci Raibowpapers pour ta réponse !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	4. Alors comme ça, tu viens du passé ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Alors comme ça, tu viens du passé ?**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Nous avons besoin de parler, » expliqua calmement Steve Rogers en faisant face à la jeune femme._

Wanda Maximoff avait toujours eu confiance en cet homme. Elle sentait en lui une aura bienveillante et chaleureuse. Ce n'était par contre pas le cas de Stark. Et la relation naissante qu'avait entreprit Tony et Steve l'avait profondément attristé. Comment Steve Rogers, un homme bon, pouvait avoir de l'attirance pour ce milliardaire égocentrique ?

« Maximoff, j'ai juste besoin que tu me suives, » fit la voix de Tony à travers le casque d'Iron Man.

« Pour quoi faire ? L'enfermer et l'étudier ? » grinça Wanda sur la défensive.

« Es-tu réellement sûr qu'il s'agit de ton frère, » répliqua Tony en se plaçant lui aussi face à la jeune femme. « Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un piège. »

Au moment où Iron Man leva son bras, Pietro comprit que ce n'était pas pour discuter tranquillement. Même Steve paraissait ne pas partager les idées du milliardaire. Ainsi, avant que Tony ne puisse finir son action, Pietro attrapa sa sœur et disparut dans un filet bleuté.

« J'en étais sûr, » fit Steve en lançant un regard réprobateur vers l'homme à l'armure.

« Au moins, nous sommes sûrs que Wanda perçoit cet homme comme son frère. Peut-être sait-elle quelque chose sur son arrivée ici. »

La pluie commença à nouveau à tomber, et Iron Man soupira longuement, voyant des civils s'approcher d'eux, surement pour avoir des autographes et quelque selfies.

« Retournons au Q.G., Nicky attend un rapport, et j'ai trop faim pour réfléchir correctement, » proposa Tony en passant un bras autour des hanches de Steve. « Prépare-toi au décollage. On part à leur recherche juste après. »

Steve n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Iron Man décollait déjà, Steve contre son armure en direction du Q.G. à New York. Tous deux savaient qu'ils auraient du mal à s'approcher du Maximoff si Scarlet Witch était dans les parages. La tâche n'allait pas être facile. Mais Tony se douta soudain de la future planque des Maximoff. S'en était presque évident finalement.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro s'était arrêté dans une forêt lointaine, à l'extérieur de la grande ville. Il était exténué. Déjà d'avoir couru sans relâche en Sokovie et ici, mais aussi par son étrange voyage temporel qui l'avait éreinté au plus haut point et vidé de ses forces.

Wanda observa les environs, mais ne reconnaissait rien. Pietro les avaient emmenés loin à l'écart.

« Pourquoi la ferme de Barton ? » répéta finalement Pietro en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'un air las. « On ne ferait que le déranger. Lui et sa _famille_. »

Wanda chercha encore des yeux une éventuelle menace, et finit par se retourner vers son frère. Ils avaient besoin d'un logement tous les deux. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner au Q.G. ou elle se ferait aussi questionner. De plus, elle ne voulait plus laisser son frère. Un an sans sentir son âme était de trop pour elle.

Pour couronner le tout, Pietro tremblait sous ses vêtements près du corps, trempés, et il était blessé par endroits. Sa sœur ressentait sa fatigue extrême. Et Wanda aussi était dans le même état. La pluie avait imprégné ses vêtements et ses cheveux. La fraicheur de février allait la faire tomber malade, elle n'avait pas un métabolisme aussi rapide que son frère.

« Il est en plein divorce, » lui annonça-t-elle sérieusement. « Si mes souvenirs son bon, en semaine, ses enfants sont chez leurs grands-parents avec Laura. »

Un élan de joie envahit le sokovien. Son cœur se gonfla à cette annonce mais il se racla rapidement la gorge, voyant que sa sœur lui offrait un sourire doux qui voulait en dire beaucoup.

« D'accord pour la nuit, » rétorqua Pietro qui tenta de ne rien laisser transparaitre. « Histoire que je puisse manger un peu… Ensuite on-… »

« Je pense aussi que nous aurions besoin d'aide pour trouver la raison de ta venue ici. »

Pietro grommela quelque chose en shootant dans un caillou. Au fond de lui, il avait un vif désir. Voir l'archer, et il n'aimait pas ce sentiment de manque. Alors là, pas du tout.

« Pietro, la phrase… »

« Je ne l'ai pas dite ! » s'exclama Pietro en levant la tête vers sa sœur comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Tu allais te la répéter… Allez… Nous devons y aller. Ça ne va pas être une mince affaire d'annoncer ton retour à Barton. »

Pietro hocha gravement la tête. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas réagir comme Tony Stark et Steve Rogers.

Puis, la jeune femme lui montra l'emplacement de la ferme sur une carte des Etats-Unis qu'ils trouvèrent sur la route, et Pietro l'examina. Ce n'était pas très loin d'ici, mais Wanda refusa qu'il la porte et utilise sa vitesse ou il allait tomber de fatigue avant la fin du voyage. Ainsi, les jumeaux fraudèrent et prirent place dans le prochain train pour un petit village excentré de toute vie.

« J'y suis allé une fois avec Natasha Romanoff, tu sais, l'espionne russe, » expliqua Wanda une fois dans le train. « C'était pour fêter la fin de l'ère d'Ultron. Mais tu t'imagines bien que ce n'était en rien une célébration pour moi. »

« Et l'archer ? »

Pietro regretta tout de suite cette phrase. Ça l'avait échappé, et il était perdu dans ses pensées en fixant le paysage à travers la vitre. Il sentit ses joues chauffer lorsque le regard de sa sœur se posa sur lui.

« Il était tout comme moi. On faisait bonne figure, mais des démons nous hantaient déjà. »

« Pourquoi lui ? On ne se connaissait même pas. »

« Il était l'Avenger le plus proche de toi durant la bataille, Pietro. Et puis… Tu es mort pour lui. Il pensait que c'était sa faute. »

Pietro sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Cette sensation étrange ne lui était toujours pas passée. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que s'il était resté en Sokovie, et que ce pouvoir étrange ne l'avait pas englobé, il serait mort. Mort canardé par Ultron lui-même face à l'homme qui l'attirait irrémédiablement, contre son gré.

Une fois le train arrêté, Pietro et Wanda se dirigèrent dans une petite forêt. Là aussi il pleuvait, et la jeune femme commençait à trembler de froid. Pietro passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur pour la protéger du froid, et il s'avança avec elle contre lui. Ils étaient fatigués, la journée avait été longue.

Ainsi, Pietro remarqua une petite maison à travers les arbres, et ils atteignirent alors une plaine comportant un potager, une petite ferme, une maison et un enclos où attendaient deux chevaux, broutant en silence. Ce lieu semblait tranquille et pour une fois, le cœur de Pietro se calma.

« C'est ici, » lui montra Wanda en pointant du bout du doigt la maisonnette.

Pietro semblait ahuri par ce paysage qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison en silence. Les marches du perron grincèrent sous leur poids, et Wanda toqua contre la porte en bois après avoir respiré un grand coup. Wanda entendait clairement le cœur de Pietro battre rapidement contre sa poitrine.

Mais personne n'ouvrit la porte. Wanda se déplaça vers la petite fenêtre et plaça sa main en guise de visière contre son front afin d'observer l'intérieur de la demeure.

« Il semble être absent… Pourtant sa voiture est là. »

En effet, un vieux 4x4 défoncé se trouvait au bout de la clairière signe que l'archer n'était pas parti loin.

« Peut-être qu'il dort, » proposa Pietro en haussant les épaules.

« Crois-moi, même s'il dormait, il serait venu ouvrir la porte. Quand tu apprendras à le connaître amplement, tu découvriras qu'il n'a pas été espion pour rien. »

Le sokovien ne sut comment interpréter le sous-entendu de sa sœur, mais préféra l'ignorer. Puis, il se tourna vers la forêt derrière lui.

« Je vais le trouver. Reste ici, » fit alors le coureur en disparaissant soudain, le vent de son ascension fouettant les cheveux de sa sœur.

Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi il avait pris cette décision, lui qui voulait tout faire pour s'éloigner de cet homme, mais son esprit avait marché tout seul. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et Pietro fut ébloui par cette lueur orangée lorsqu'il freina sa course à la sortie de la forêt.

Il y avait un champ en face de lui qui brillait sous le soleil couchant. La pluie créait un magnifique arc-en-ciel qui se perdait au loin. C'était beau, et Pietro resta un instant à fixer ce paysage calme. Puis, un crissement de ferraille se fit entendre, et le sokovien tendit l'oreille. Il rencontra ainsi un petit parc pour enfants qui contenait un toboggan rouge, un tourniquet qui perdait sa couleur et deux balançoires.

Mais Pietro ne fit plus aucun geste et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il y avait quelqu'un sur l'une des balançoires, à se pousser avec délicatesse d'avant en arrière sans que ses pieds ne décollent du sol. Cette personne était de dos, et partiellement caché par la semi-brume occasionnée par la pluie.

Il fut inutile de réfléchir plus longtemps. Pietro reconnu immédiatement l'archer au nom de Clint Barton habillé d'un simple t-shirt évasé violet terne et d'un jean usé. Il était loin de l'Avenger vif et armé de ses flèches que Pietro avait croisé en Sokovie.

Etait-ce une bonne idée d'aller le trouver ? Pietro n'osait plus bouger. Wanda lui avait bien dit qu'il détectait la moindre présence grâce à son entrainement.

« On a besoin de lui… » pensa amèrement Pietro afin de se donner bonne conscience. « Ensuite je pourrais me prélasser tranquillement dans un lit et manger. »

De ce fait, il disparut de sa place et la balançoire vide près de l'archer grinça vivement. Clint Barton sursauta et leva la tête, perdu sans ses pensées jusqu'à présent. Non, la balançoire à côté de lui n'était plus vide. Il croisa le regard bleuté d'un sokovien qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Pourquoi viens-tu me faire chier, même dans mes rêves ? » lâcha soudainement Clint après un moment de silence.

Pietro haussa un sourcil. Il pensait rêver ? Eh ben, il devait être bien atteint le papi.

« Est-ce que dans un rêve, je pourrais te toucher ? » demanda le sokovien en tirant son bras jusqu'à l'épaule de Clint.

Il toucha du bout de son index l'épaule de Clint qui sursauta si fort qu'il en tomba en arrière. Sa jambe droite était en l'air, contre le bois du siège, et un gémissement de douleur vint chatouiller les oreilles du sokovien qui sentit un large sourire se dessiner contre ses lèvres.

« On n'a plus d'équilibre ? » le nargua-t-il en commençant à se balancer l'air de rien.

Clint resta un moment interdit, toujours au sol, soupesé par ses avant-bras. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se dépêtrer de la balançoire et il fixait le Maximoff, ahuri. C'était bien lui qui se balançait tel un enfant. Il reconnaissait très bien ses cheveux blancs qui voletaient dans le vent et les habits qu'il portait en Sokovie il y a des mois déjà. Mais il reconnaissait surtout cet accent agaçant.

« Tu as aussi perdu la voix ? Dommage, j'aimais bien t'entendre grogner ! » ricana Pietro dont l'ascension faisait vibrer le portique entier.

Clint tira sur sa jambe, et se redressa, visiblement étrangement calme. Et sans crier gare, il attrapa la corde de la balançoire du plus jeune et l'immobilisa, empêchant le sokovien de s'élancer en avant. Sous l'arrêt brutal occasionné par la force bien présente de l'archer, Pietro fut propulsé en avant et roula sur le sable tout en lâchant un juron étouffé.

« C'est ta sœur qui t'a fait revivre ? » dit Clint d'une voix éteinte sans lâcher la corde de la balançoire, observant le sokovien secouer la tête pour retirer le sable de ses cheveux.

Oh oui, Clint Barton avait longuement fait des recherches avec la sœur Maximoff pour retrouver son frère. Un jour, il avait même cru qu'elle aurait été capable de faire battre son cœur à nouveau, car le pouvoir de Wanda était immense. Ça avait été un faible espoir car la jeune femme finissait par dire qu'elle n'avait pas assez de puissance.

« Bordel, Barton ! Tu pouvais tout simplement me demander au lieu de me pousser comme ça ! »

« Réponds, » marmonna Clint méfiant tout en s'approchant de Pietro d'un air menaçant.

Lui aussi n'avait pas confiance. Il reconnaissait presque le regard de Tony Stark. Et ça commençait à l'effrayer.

« Ce n'est pas Wanda, si tu veux tout savoir, » expliqua Pietro pour la énième fois. « Selon les témoignages, j'ai été transporté de la bataille de la Sokovie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comme les voyages temporels des films. »

Pietro se dit derechef qu'il aurait dû éviter la dernière partie de sa phrase. Clint semblait déjà assez méfiant comme ça. Il valait mieux éviter de trop le chercher.

« Et je me fous pas de ta gueule, » glissa rapidement Pietro histoire de clarifier les choses.

Puis, Clint se mit à rire nerveusement tout en secouant la tête. L'histoire se reproduisait à nouveau, et Pietro commençait à être exaspéré.

« Il dit la vérité, » fit soudain la voix de Wanda derrière eux.

Clint se retourna directement vers la jeune femme et parut surpris de sa présence.

« Wanda… Tu-… ? » bafouilla Clint qui changea littéralement de comportement.

« Par je ne sais quelle raison, il s'est réveillé à Central Park alors que quelques secondes plus tôt il était en Sokovie, un peu avant sa mort, » expliqua Wanda en s'approchant de lui. « Crois-moi. Fais-nous confiance. Je sais qu'il s'agit de mon frère. »

Clint déglutit et hocha lentement la tête tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Pietro qui se levait enfin. Est-ce que c'était des larmes que voyait Pietro dans le creux des yeux de l'archer ?

« Je ne te ferais pas un coup pareil, » murmura Wanda en plaçant une main réconfortante contre l'épaule de l'Avenger.

Clint hocha la tête tout en détournant les yeux, et Pietro fut surpris de la certaine alchimie qui semblait lier sa sœur et l'archer. Ils avaient l'air proche. Inconsciemment, Pietro sentit une petite once de jalousie dans le creux de son estomac.

« Alors comme ça, tu viens du passé, » fit Clint en s'approchant de Pietro.

Le sokovien ne fit pas un geste, et la main calleuse de Clint se plaça contre son épaule. Pietro hocha la tête, plus occupé à fixer le regard hésitant de Clint qu'autre chose. Puis, l'archer le tira dans une étreinte que Pietro ne vit pas venir. Il sentit tous ses muscles se tendre et son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Quelle merveilleuse odeur. Quels beaux bras musclés. Quelle aura bienveillante. Mais Clint n'attendit pas que Pietro réponde à cette étreinte car il le lâchait déjà tout en se raclant la gorge, Pietro soudain perdu.

« Donc… Tu n'es pas _mort_ … » articula Clint en haussant un sourcil.

Pietro était encore sous le choc par l'action de l'archer qui avait brisé toutes ses défenses et fut incapable de répondre. Heureusement, Wanda prit la parole.

« Un autre lui. Il aurait dû mourir en te sauvant Clint, mais quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, l'a sauvé avant l'heure de sa mort. »

« Mais pourtant, je me souviens clairement l'avoir vu se faire tuer sous mes yeux, » persista Clint en se tournant vers Wanda. « S'il vient vraiment du passé, le cours du temps aurait dû avoir changé ! Toi aussi tu te rappelles avoir participé à l'enterrement de ton frère. »

Pietro éternua bruyamment, ce qui brisa l'atmosphère tendue entre les trois protagonistes. Clint soupira alors, résigné, et fit signe aux jumeaux de le suivre.

« Allons-nous réchauffer un peu. Je peux sentir tes dents claquer à des kilomètres, Pif d'argent. »

« Comment tu m'as appelé ?! » s'étrangla Pietro stupéfait.

« Regarde un peu ton nez de clown, gamin ! » ricana sombrement Clint Barton en partant devant.

Wanda se racla la gorge et détourna la tête pour cacher son large sourire à Pietro qui grognait quelque chose. Il devenait enrhumé, ce n'était pas de sa faute si les Etats-Unis étaient en plein rude hiver !

« Tockeye, » marmonna Pietro en suivant le petit groupe.

« Tu préfères peut-être _Bifle d'argent_ ! » lâcha Clint en levant son bras à l'adresse de Pietro sans s'arrêter.

Ok, Clint Barton avait surement dû boire un petit coup avant. S'en était certain. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Wanda riait ! Pietro quant à lui se mit à rougir violemment et s'élança vers le tireur pour le pousser dans le dos et courir vers la maison.

Clint manqua de tomber contre le chemin ensablé et laissa étouffer un léger rire tout en suivant des yeux la poussière bleutée de Pietro. Une marque qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Ils sont chez Barton, ça ne fait aucun doute là-dessus, » leur assura Tony Stark assis à la table de réunion du Q.G., ses pieds contre le guéridon.

Nick Fury vit rouge face aux façons de faire du milliardaire, mais décida d'y faire abstraction. Ils avaient plus important à faire.

« Laissons-leur la nuit. Nous irons les chercher tôt demain matin, » ordonna Fury en croisant les bras, debout face à l'immense baie vitrée. « Inutile de les faire fuir encore une fois. »

Tony haussa les épaules, n'approuvant pas vraiment les idées du colonel. Il y avait quand même un mort-vivant qui se baladait tranquillement dans les rues !

« De toute manière, si Barton pense que Maximoff est une menace, il l'embarquerait illico ici, » remarqua Steve qui était celui-ci qui avait le plus confiance en Pietro.

« Ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est tout autre chose… » reprit Fury pensif.

« Quoi donc ? Qu'il vienne du passé ? Qu'il a les cheveux blancs pour un si jeune âge ? Ou qu'il puisse être si imbécile à la vue de la rapidité de ses mouvements… » énuméra Stark d'un air flegmatique. « Son métabolisme rapide ne doit donc pas toucher son cerveau finalement… »

Steve lui asséna un violent coup contre le crâne et Tony grimaça, manquant de tomber de sa chaise suite à sa position de _je m'en foutisse._

« Je suis plutôt inquiet par le paradoxe que cela va causer… » annonça Fury en ignorant les idioties du milliardaire derrière lui.

* * *

 _Voilà le chapitre 4 avec Clint qui se faisait tant désirer xD_

 _Il est à la hauteur de vos attentes ?_

 _Je tiens aussi à vous dire que si vous avez des prompts (idée pour une histoire) Hawksilver, donnez les moi, j'ai envie de changer un peu et tester vos idées !  
Ça peut être "truc et truc vont je sais pas où", une idée, ou juste un thème et je vais essayer de faire par exemple un chapitre pour chaque prompt ou une histoire plus conséquente si l'idée est grande. _

_Vous pouvez donc me le dire par review, ou bien par MP ou mail ect (tout est sur mon profil)_

 _Bref, à la prochaine, gros bisous !_


	5. L'effet papillon

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 5  
 **L'effet papillon**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Un paradoxe ? » répéta Pietro emmitouflé dans une couverture et enfoncé dans l'un des fauteuils du salon Barton.

Wanda était elle aussi assise dans le canapé et portait un vieux gilet de Clint trop grand pour elle. L'archer leur avait servi un bon bol de soupe qui était maintenant vide sur la table basse. Clint était quant à lui debout, bras croisés face aux jumeaux.

« Tu n'as jamais vu le film _Retour vers le Futur_ , gamin ? »

« J'ai jamais eu l'argent pour m'offrir une télé, le vioque, » railla Pietro en le foudroyant du regard.

« Je vais prendre un exemple simple, » lui expliqua sa sœur. « Ray Bradbury a un jour écrit une nouvelle sur un voyage dans le temps. Il a imaginé un homme qui se retrouve très loin en arrière dans le temps, et écrase un petit papillon. Et lorsqu'il retourne dans son présent, son monde a irrémédiablement changé. »

« L'effet papillon, » glissa Clint.

Pietro écoutait sa sœur avec attention. C'était elle qui lisait tant à l'époque. Elle qui lui racontait de folle histoire qui le faisait rêver depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

« Ici, tu as changé de temps, » continua Wanda. « Ça veut donc dire que le Pietro Maximoff qui doit sauver Clint ne peut l'aider, puisque tu es ici. Alors la question se pose. Comment se fait-il que Clint soit encore en vie. Et que nous avons en souvenir ta mort alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se produire puisque tu es arrivé jusqu'ici avant ta mort. »

Ça semblait compliqué pour Pietro qui fronça les sourcils. Oui, il avait compris que ce n'était pas son monde ici. Son malaise et son trouble n'y était pas pour rien.

« T'as toujours pas compris ? » lâcha Clint visiblement surpris.

« Bien sûr que si ! » répliqua Pietro. « Mais j'aimerais plutôt savoir qui est-ce qui m'a amené jusqu'ici ! Et comment ! »

« Et surtout, pourquoi l'histoire n'a pas changé, » compléta Wanda pensive.

Puis le silence se fit. Tous semblaient réfléchir à cette histoire presque improbable. Il faisait nuit noire dehors et l'atmosphère de la pièce paraissait oppressante.

« On a tout essayé, » fit soudain Clint en brisant le silence. « On a tout essayé pour te faire revenir. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et Wanda hocha la tête de manière entendue.

« Pendant des mois ta sœur s'est exercé pour améliorer sa magie… »

« Mais il me manquait quelque chose, » dit à son tour la jeune femme sombrement. « Et tu dis qu'il semble que ça soit ma magie qui t'ait transporté jusqu'ici… Il faut creuser par là. »

« Que s'est-il passé durant mon absence ? » demanda par la suite Pietro qui sentait toujours un étrange lien entre sa sœur et l'archer.

« Pas grande chose, » répondit Clint en haussant les épaules tout en jetant un regard vers la Maximoff. « Quelques vilains par-ci par-là. Fury a enfin recruté le fameux Spider-Man. Je me suis découvert un cheveu blanc… »

« Ça ne m'étonne même pas ! » ricana Pietro sournoisement.

« On en parle de tes cheveux de vieillard ? » l'interrogea Clint en haussant un sourcil sous un air de défi.

« Il y a aussi eu une étrange nouvelle, » reprit Wanda énigmatique. « Le grand Captain America sors avec cet idiot d'Iron Man. »

« Ah oui, je l'avais presque oublié celle-là ! » s'exclama Clint en pointant la jeune femme du doigt.

Pietro fut surpris par la nouvelle. Comme Wanda, il avait un certain respect pour Steve Rogers. Jamais il ne pensait qu'il aurait pu fini avec Stark. Ni même qu'il était gay. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle un attroupement attendait devant la Tour Stark.

« En parlant d'histoire de cœur, » marmonna Pietro en interceptant une photo du regard posée près de la petite télévision dévoilant trois enfants. « J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais un cœur à prendre. »

Wanda écarquilla les yeux et Pietro se maudit soudain. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il aurait pu demander un truc du genre « il paraît que tu es en plein divorce ». _Il faut vraiment que je tourne huit fois ma langue avant d'ouvrir la bouche !_ pensa amèrement Pietro sans oser lever les yeux vers l'archer. Pietro en aurait frappé sa tête contre le mur.

« En effet. Pourquoi, t'es intéressé ? » marmonna Clint en suivant le regard de Pietro jusqu'à la photo.

Pietro s'étrangla avec sa salive et écarquilla les yeux. Etait-il sérieux ?

« C'est une plaisanterie, Pietro. On dirait que tu vas avoir une attaque. »

Wanda fit mine de regarder ailleurs et Clint poussa un long soupir en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, visiblement exténué. Décidément, il n'y avait que Pietro qui était resté bloqué sur cette blague ? Ça lui apprendra à ne pas réfléchir avant de parler.

« Je vais aller me coucher, » maugréa Pietro qui sentait ses joues chauffer.

« Tu devrais aller te doucher avant. Débarbouille-toi le visage, on dirait que tu reviens de la guerre, » lui conseilla Clint en le détaillant des yeux, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Encore une fois, Pietro sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine face aux yeux clairs de Barton. En effet, Pietro avait encore du sang séché sur les joues, sous son nez et contre sa lèvre inférieure. Son corps était quant à lui encore sale de poussière.

« Suis-moi, je vais te montrer, et te passer quelques vêtements. »

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Pietro n'avait pas retiré son t-shirt trempé. Loin de lui l'envie de porter un haut à Clint. Il valait mieux éviter la tentation. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas refuser, et se mit à la suivre à travers la maison, lançant un regard paniqué vers sa sœur. Pourtant, Wanda ne lui adressa qu'un large sourire.

Clint lui montra la douche, et lui apporta un t-shirt manche longue ainsi qu'un jogging gris que Pietro intercepta rapidement avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Et quelle ne fut pas son bonheur d'entrer dans la cabine de douche et sentir l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps nu. Pour le Maximoff, ce genre de confort était rare.

Une fois en bas, Clint remarqua que la jeune Maximoff avait déjà ramassé les bols de soupe et éteint la lumière du salon. Il s'approcha d'elle lorsqu'elle se débarrassait de ses bottines.

« Tu peux dormir dans la chambre de Lila, ton frère ira dans celle de Cooper. A moins que vous ne décidiez de dormir ensemble. »

« Je peux sentir sa jalousie, » sourit la jeune femme sournoisement, songeuse. « Je te l'avais dit. »

« Il te tuera si jamais il apprend que tu m'as tout dit, » lâcha Clint en jeta un regard méfiant vers les escaliers.

« Je t'ai tout dit car je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait à la vie, » se justifia la jeune femme en perdant soudain son sourire. « Je me demande simplement si tu ressens la même chose pour lui maintenant. »

« Tu ne peux pas le ressentir ? » l'interrogea Clint visiblement surpris.

« Ça ne se fait pas comme ça. Et souviens-toi, je ne fouillerais jamais dans ton esprit, je te l'ai promis. »

Clint finit par hocher la tête. « Allez… Va te coucher. Les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer. »

Wanda acquiesça et monta les escaliers, suivi par Clint. Puis, une fois en haut des marches, elle se tourna vers l'archer, léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alors, ça veut dire que tu ressens la même chose que lui ? »

« Crois-moi, ça ne sera pas moi le problème, mais lui, si tout ce que tu m'as raconté est vrai, » répondit l'archer à voix basse en montrant d'un geste de la tête la salle de bain au fond du couloir.

« Tu n'as pas tort. »

Puis après un sourire entendu, Wanda se dirigea vers sa future chambre, le cœur léger.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Odin, père de Thor, observait son fidèle gardien, Heimdall, avec incertitude.

« Je vous assure mon roi, ce midgardien aux cheveux blancs est de trop dans ce monde. Ce n'est pas le sien, » répéta le gardien à la peau noire qui observait tous les royaumes.

Le vieil homme semblait déboussolé par la nouvelle. Un voyage dans le temps, mais comment était-ce possible ?

« Aucune magie ne peut changer le temps. Les paradoxes détruiraient le monde entier ! » s'exclama Odin conscient de la puissance de ce fait.

« Ni même celle de Loki, » glissa Thor aux côtés de son père. « Je ne m'explique pas. Qu'avons-nous manqué ? »

Heimdall fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Odin.

« Je crois qu'il faut concentrer nos recherches sur la sœur du concerné. »

« Mais tu as dit toi-même qu'elle n'était pas assez puissante pour arriver à faire voyager quelqu'un dans le temps, » répliqua Odin qui avait du mal à suivre cette histoire extravagante.

« Oui. Mais je ne parle pas de cette femme. Mais de son homonyme, quelques années plus tard. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro et Wanda avaient ainsi fini dans la même chambre, et retrouvaient leurs repères. Pour Wanda, ça datait de si longtemps alors que pour Pietro, l'écart était moins grand.

« Ça veut donc dire que je suis la plus vieille, maintenant, » sourit la jeune femme dans le noir.

Elle entendit son frère rire légèrement. « C'est sûr que j'aurais du mal à te rattraper ! C'est injuste. »

Wanda rit à son tour. En dix mois, elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse. Puis, elle entendit son frère bailler.

« Tu sais, il ne s'est rien passé entre moi et Clint, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, » le taquina la jeune femme après un silence.

Il semblait que Pietro réfléchissait. Elle ne dit alors rien, attendant que la bombe explose.

« Je ne suis pas gay, » finit-il par dire tout bas, étrangement calme.

« Tu dis ça par automatisme, » répliqua la jeune femme en fixant le plafond accompagné de petites étoiles fluorescentes.

Pietro ne répondit pas. Il ne ferait que s'enfoncer. Et ce silence rendit Wanda triomphante.

« L'odeur du t-shirt de Clint t'enivre, » sourit alors Wanda.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu ressentes tout ça ! » s'exclama Pietro en soupirant, s'enroulant un peu plus dans la couverture pour couvrir l'odeur de Clint sur le tissu et se cacher de sa sœur.

« Ce pouvoir nous a bien aidés étant jeune. »

Pas faux. Mais aujourd'hui, Pietro se sentait épié. Il savait que sa sœur ne faisait pas ça pour lui faire du mal, mais Pietro était en plein doute. Il se sentait oppressé. Il voulait seulement quitter cette ferme et ne plus revoir cet oiseau de malheur. Quoi que...

« Tu te répètes la phrase, » murmura Wanda presque endormie.

« Elle est inutile. Elle ne fait plus aucun effet. »

Est-ce que Wanda fut encore consciente lorsque les mots de Pietro eurent franchi ses lèvres ? Il ne le sut pas. Cependant, Pietro ne pouvait pas dormir. Wanda était paisible, et son esprit tranquille soulagea Pietro.

Le sokovien sentait pourtant un vide. Ce malaise était toujours là. Trop présent dans ses entrailles.

« Ce n'est pas moi… » murmura Pietro entre deux respirations.

Il niait tout depuis son enfance. Ses attirances. Ses faiblesses. Ses peurs. Et il se cachait derrière son arrogance. Mais sa coquille semblait s'affaisser aujourd'hui. Elle allait se briser pour de bon.

« Ce n'est pas mon monde non plus… » marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux avec fermeté.

Mais rien à faire. Il ne dormait pas. Combien de temps resta-t-il dans le silence de la chambre de la petite fille de Clint Barton ?

Ainsi, il finit par se lever en silence. Il avait mal au cœur. La soupe semblait très mal passer. Il le savait. Clint était aussi un très mauvais cuisinier.

Il déambula dans le couloir, la lune éclairant son passage. Il entrevit des photos de famille accrochées dans le couloir. Il reconnut le visage boudeur de Clint Barton chez le plus âgé de son fils. Et il croisa aussi une photo de Laura avec un petit bébé dans ses bras. Pietro resta un instant interdit face à cette photo, le cœur lourd.

« Les toilettes sont derrière, » l'avertit soudain une voix.

Pietro sursauta en jurant. Ça y est, maintenant, il était bien réveillé. Clint se tenait face à lui, la lampe-torche de son portable éclairant Pietro. Pourtant, le visage de Clint parut soudain bien inquiet.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Pietro voulut secouer la tête, mais il se figea. Oui, Clint avait raison. Il ne se sentait pas bien. _Pas bien du tout_.

« T'es pâle. Blanc comme tes cheveux, » lui annonça Clint.

Son malaise s'accentua. Mais avant que Clint n'ait franchi les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, Pietro tourna les talons et se réfugia dans la salle de bain, fermant à clé juste derrière. Et lorsqu'il croisa son portrait dans le miroir, il se liquéfia. Il plaqua brutalement ses mains contre le rebord du lavabo et écarquilla les yeux.

« Je suis malade… » murmura-t-il.

La pâleur de son visage faisait presque contraste avec ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient cernés de rouge et ses mains tremblaient dangereusement.

« Hey, Pietro ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » fit la voix de Clint derrière la porte close.

Il avait froid. Si froid. Comme un _mort_.

 _Je suis déjà mort_ …

Pourquoi était-il glacé ? Pietro passa ses doigts tremblants contre le miroir poussiéreux frôlant son reflet. Etait-il vraiment vivant ? Il aurait dû mourir. Et si le passé tentait de le rattraper ? Et si la mort était à ses trousses ?

Brusquement, il tira sur le rideau de la douche et se laissa tomber dans la cabine tout en ouvrant le robinet d'eau au passage. Le pommeau de douche cracha son jet brûlant contre le corps du Maximoff encore habillé qui se recroquevilla au milieu de cette chaleur.

« C'est moi… » se murmurait-il pour se rassurer, pétrifié contre le jet ardent. « Je ne suis pas mort… »

Son cœur se serra. Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis son arrivée en 2016 ? Etait-ce dut au paradoxe dont avait parlé Clint un peu avant ? Il entendit sa sœur frapper elle aussi à la porte, mais il ne bougea pas.

Soudain, en ouvrant faiblement les yeux, il remarqua qu'un liquide rouge tachait le carrelage blanc du sol de la douche. Et ce filet continuait de couler pour être aspiré par l'évacuation de l'eau. Terrifié, il se leva et tira son corps endolori à l'extérieur de la cabine dans un faible gémissement plaintif. Il fit alors face au miroir, trempé de la tête aux pieds. L'on aurait dit un fou.

Non ce n'était pas des larmes qu'il pensait laisser couler le long de ses joues. C'était du sang. Du sang qui s'échappait de son œil droit, de ses narines et son oreille le long de son cou. _Il mourrait_.

Pietro Maximoff poussa un hurlement de terreur.

Wanda s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte à l'aide de la force lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Son frère passa près d'eux en un coup de vent, et ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer bruyamment derrière lui, faisant trembler les murs.

« Pietro ! » cria Wanda paniquée en partant à sa poursuite.

Elle avait ressenti toute sa détresse, et ça l'avait effrayé. Son frère était perdu et déboussolé, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Wanda et Clint passèrent près d'une heure à chercher Pietro dans la forêt. Clint crut apercevoir son reflet bleuté dans la nuit, mais le temps qu'il braque la lampe-torche vers sa position, il n'y avait plus rien. La jeune femme s'égosillait à plein poumons en appelant le prénom de son frère. Mais il allait trop vite.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent tous deux à la maison, la queue entre les jambes, le soleil commençait à se lever. Et Pietro était assis sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, la tête penchée, ses mèches de cheveux cachant son visage. Il paraissait dormir.

« Désolé, il fallait que je cours un peu, histoire de me sentir vivant, » marmonna Pietro sans lever la tête, signe qu'il ne dormait pas.

Wanda, soulagée, s'élança vers son frère et l'enlaça avec vivacité. Clint soupira de quiétude et se laissa tomber contre l'une des chaises en face du sokovien.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? On t'a entendu crier, » lâcha Clint qui tentait de capter le regard fuyant du Maximoff.

Il avait récupéré la couverture qu'il portait initialement dans le salon pour l'enrouler autour de son corps frais. Ses cheveux paraissaient encore mouillés mais il ne s'en soucia guère.

« Un cauchemar, » mentit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Mais Wanda parut dubitative. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti chez son frère avait été véritable. De plus, à ses dires, le poult du coureur s'était accéléré. Il mentait.

« Pietro, on oublie les mensonges maintenant. L'heure est grave. Nous avons besoin de toutes les informations possible, » lui intima gentiment sa sœur en s'asseyant près de lui, une main protectrice placée contre son avant-bras.

Pietro détourna les yeux. Même Clint pouvait ressentir sa détresse. Ainsi, Clint déposa sa main contre celle de Pietro positionnée contre la table, et la serra doucement. Pietro leva derechef les yeux vers l'archer, une réelle lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux. L'Avenger quant à lui, fut surpris par fraicheur de la main du sokovien, mais ne le montra pas.

« Nous sommes là pour t'aider. Pas pour te juger. Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé, » lui chuchota Clint en le fixant dans les yeux.

Wanda n'osa intervenir. Elle regarda les deux hommes avec intérêt et surprise. Ils venaient de créer une petite bulle intime que, étrangement, Pietro ne brisa pas.

« Je peux très bien te laisser avec ta sœur, » reprit Clint en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la Maximoff.

Insciemment, le pouce de Clint caressait le dos de la main gelée du sokovien qui réchauffait tout son être. Il restait bloqué, une boule dans la gorge. En réalité, il était affecté et ému par les agissements de Wanda et Clint. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux.

« Ce n'est pas mon monde… Je le sens, » finit-il par avouer en baissant les yeux, ne repoussant pas la main douce du tireur.

« Ne dis pas cela. Il n'y a qu'un seul Pietro. Et un seul monde. Tu as seulement fait un bond dans le temps, » répliqua Wanda durement.

« Non, je ne suis pas le Pietro que vous connaissiez ! » s'exclama soudainement Pietro en tirant sur son bras et se levant, coupant tout contact direct avec Clint et sa sœur. « Vous connaissez celui qui s'est vaillamment battu et est mort pour Barton ! Et ce n'est pas mon cas ! Ce n'est pas moi ! »

Puis, le silence se fit. Un silence lourd. On entendait la respiration lourde et saccadée du Maximoff qui venait de faire éclater sa colère, les poings serrés. Wanda et Clint quant à eux, paraissaient surpris par l'attitude du sokovien.

« Ne dis pas de connerie, » riposta Wanda avant de se faire à nouveau couper.

« Ce n'est ni moi, ni mon monde, » insista-t-il en fixant sa sœur droit dans les yeux.

Clint resta interdit à fixer les deux jumeaux qui se livraient un duel de regard. Tous deux observaient l'autre sombrement sans sourciller et s'en était effrayant pour l'archer qui se dit que ce n'était pourtant pas le moment d'intervenir. Cependant, c'est ce qu'il fit en se raclant la gorge :

« Pietro, ton sacrifice, c'est ce que tu aurais fait si tu étais resté en Sokovie. C'est ton voyage dans le temps qui a modifié le cheminement. Mais je sais que tu es le même. Rien n'a changé, tu as juste pris une autre direction. »

Le regard de Pietro s'adoucit soudain face aux paroles de Clint et il baissa les yeux, paraissant réfléchir. Instinctivement, il passa une main contre son visage, ses doigts frôlant sa joue et sa lèvre supérieure afin de vérifier qu'il ne saignait plus.

« J'ai l'impression que ce _monde_ tente de me supprimer. Je crois que je _meurs_ , » finit-il par dire faiblement.

* * *

 _J'adore l'auteur Ray Bradbury, il vend du rêve !_

 _Bon voilà, un peu glauque ce chapitre, je vous l'accorde._

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos prompts si vous en avez (ça peut être UA aussi !)_

 _A très bientôt et bonne semaine en cette fin de journée pluvieuse :)_


	6. Question de confiance

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 6  
 **Question de confiance**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« J'ai l'impression que ce_ monde _tente de me supprimer. Je crois que je_ meurs _, » finit-il par dire faiblement._

C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un toqua bruyamment à la porte, et le cœur de Clint fit un bond titanesque dans sa poitrine. Il était si absorbé par l'histoire du plus jeune qu'il n'avait même pas senti cette présence arriver.

Pietro recula de quelques pas, et Wanda se plaça devant lui, protective, sourcils froncés, prête à toute éventualité. Une lueur rouge émanait déjà de ses paumes. Clint se leva, et leur fit signe de se taire tout en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée, le cœur battant.

Il pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Tony, ou même Steve. L'horreur si cela avait été Fury ! Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Natasha Romanoff habillée en civil, bras croisés.

« Nat' ? » fit-il prit de court.

C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir ici.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, laisse-moi entrer, il faut que l'on parle, » répondit-elle sans sourciller.

« Nat', tu ne-… »

« Je sais que le Maximoff est chez toi. Inutile de le nier, » continua-t-elle en essayant de percevoir quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de l'archer.

Clint observa son amie dans les yeux, et finit par capituler. Natasha était bien la seule personne en qui il avait confiance. Ainsi, il ouvrit grand la porte, et la laissa rentrer.

L'espionne eut un mouvement de recul face aux deux Maximoff menaçant qui lui faisait face. Et surtout face à Pietro Maximoff sur ses deux jambes et non pas dans un cercueil.

« Les gars, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal, » expliqua calmement la Romanoff en levant ses mains en signe de reddition. « Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais amené Stark avec moi. »

« Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, » glissa Clint en voyant par la suite Wanda baisser ses mains et hocher la tête.

« Natasha est tout aussi juste que Clint, » fit la Maximoff à l'adresse de son frère qui restait encore sur ses gardes.

Pietro hocha pourtant la tête sans la quitter des yeux. En effet lui aussi ressentait une aura bienveillante et pourtant troublée chez cette jeune femme.

« Je n'ai d'abord qu'une chose à vous dire. Préparez-vous rapidement à quitter la ferme. Je sais que Stark souhaite venir vous rendre une petite visite en début de matinée, » avertit Natasha en jetant un regard grave à Clint.

L'archer lâcha un juron, tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Mais il n'y avait que la moto de l'espionne garé près de son vieux 4x4. La matinée paraissait calme et le soleil commençait à se lever.

« Allez vous changer, » fit Clint à l'adresse des jumeaux. « Préparez-vous à quitter la ferme, mais nous devons d'abord discuter. »

Wanda hocha la tête, toujours emmitouflé dans un vieux gilet de Clint et Pietro serré dans un t-shirt trop moulant pour lui et un jogging appartenant aussi à l'archer. Ainsi, ils s'exécutèrent et quittèrent la cuisine rapidement.

Natasha n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se tourner vers son ami.

« Alors, comment va ton béguin ? » demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Clint laissa échapper un rire forcé tout en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse appeler ça un _béguin_ , » fit-il à voix basse tout en se baissant sous l'évier pour sortir du placard une petite boîte en fer.

« Oh, Barton. On joue avec les mots, » continua-t-elle sournoisement.

« Serais-tu en manques de ragots, Romanoff, » répondit-il amusé.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et s'adossa contre l'évier tandis que Clint ouvrait la fameuse boîte en fer pour y sortir un revolver qu'il chargea en silence.

« Plus sérieusement, pour un revenant, il me paraît bien mal en point, » continua Natasha en fixant l'escalier où avaient disparu les jumeaux.

Clint verrouilla l'arme et hocha gravement la tête. Il n'était donc pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

« C'est cette histoire de voyage dans le temps, je suis sûr. Stark t'en a parlé ? »

« Oui, j'ai d'abord cru qu'enfin il était devenu fou. »

« Comment as-tu su que-… »

« Selon Stark, Wanda s'était enfui avec lui. On ne peut pas remettre en question le jugement de Wanda face à son frère, je le savais. Et le seul lieu où il pouvait passer la nuit en sureté, c'était chez toi. Surtout que les enfants ne sont pas là en semaine. »

Clint hocha à nouveau la tête. C'est vrai que ça avait été dur pour lui de rentrer du boulot et voir la maison vide. Laura avait finalement eu plus de jours pour la garde des enfants. Le fait que Clint soit un Avenger n'a pas été dit aux avocats, mais son travail prenant et ses jours absents avaient poussé Laura à garder les enfants la semaine. Ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Être Avengers c'était long et dangereux. Pourtant, ses enfants le manquaient atrocement.

Cependant, les vieux amis ne purent continuer leur conversation car les jumeaux arrivèrent dans la cuisine, fin prêt. La Maximoff portait à nouveau sa robe noire et sa veste rouge maintenant sèches tandis que Pietro avait troqué son haut déchiré de la Sokovie pour un t-shirt marcel à Clint et un gilet noir appartenant aussi à Clint.

« Son t-shirt était fichu, » expliqua Wanda qui voyait Clint presque loucher sur Pietro. « Surtout que nous sommes en plein hiver. Je me suis permis de fouiller un peu dans tes affaires. »

« Tu as bien fait, » répondit Clint en hochant la tête, jetant un coup d'œil derrière pour croiser le regard amusé de Natasha. « Mais fais bien gaffe, c'est mon gilet préféré. »

Oh oui, voir Pietro Maximoff dans ses propres habits était jouissif pour l'archer.

« Bon, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, » reprit Natasha en changeant littéralement de comportement. « Si on ne découvre pas rapidement ce qui est arrivé, Tony ne lâchera pas Pietro. »

Pietro hocha la tête, conscient que Tony Stark était prêt à tout pour découvrir d'où venait cet étrange pouvoir et vérifier qu'il n'était pas une menace potentielle.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent faire de toi, » finit par dire Natasha à l'adresse du Maximoff. « Mais Tony a déjà eu affaire à Loki et je peux te dire que depuis ce jour, il est très méfiant en ce qui concerne la _magie_. »

« Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions avancer nous-mêmes, » fit Wanda en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis surement la plus calée en ce qui concerne le surnaturel suite à mes pouvoirs, mais je n'ai aucune réponse à apporter à ce voyage dans le temps. »

« Nous avons aussi un autre problème, » fit Clint en jetant un coup d'œil vers le sokovien. « Tu nous as dit un peu avant que tu pensais _mourir_. »

Pietro déglutit et toute l'attention se tourna vers lui. Il finit par hocher la tête.

« Je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer, je tremble et je sens un malaise constant, » énuméra Pietro qui préféra omettre l'histoire du sang qui s'était écoulé de ses yeux et son nez. « Et sachez une chose. Je ne tombe _jamais_ malade. »

Wanda fut terrifiée par les dires de son frère et ne put s'empêcher de saisir les mains de Pietro. En effet, il avait raison, il était glacé.

« Je ne vois donc qu'une personne capable de nous aider, » finit par dire Natasha.

« Du moment que tu ne nous emmènes pas chez Tony… » commença Clint en riant froidement.

« Non. Il s'agit de Thor. »

Tous restèrent interdits. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas tort. Qui de mieux placé que Thor pour expliquer ce phénomène étrange ?

« Peut-être qu'à Asgard ils comprendront quelque chose. Et qu'ils pourront t'aider, » finit l'espionne en détaillant Pietro de la tête aux pieds.

Il était pâle comme la mort, et ceci n'annonçait rien de bon.

« J'espère que Thor répondra à notre appel, » maugréa Clint qui sentait que ça n'allait pas être facile, n'ayant pas vu le Dieu depuis un petit moment déjà.

Thor était un Dieu après-tout. Et il venait à Midgard quand ça lui chantait. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre. Un jet approchait. Et tout surent de qui il s'agissait.

« Il arrive, » fit Natasha dans un souffle.

« On va passer par la porte-fenêtre, » annonça rapidement Clint en attrapant son arc, montrant d'un geste du visage l'arrière de la maison.

Pietro hocha la tête, attrapa sa sœur, et déguerpit rapidement hors de la maison à l'aie de son pouvoir. Voyant que Natasha ne suivait pas, Clint se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant que Natasha ne semblait pas décider à bouger.

La jeune femme fixait le jet qui se posait dans le jardin à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Je vais vous couvrir. Les retenir un peu ici le temps que vous en appeliez à Thor, » fit la jeune femme.

« Ne dis pas de connerie. On ne sait même pas si Thor répondras à notre appel. »

« Je suis certaine que Thor y répondra. C'est un Avenger. On sait très bien qu'il ferait tout pour nous venir en aide. Allez, dépêche-toi de partir ! »

« Je ne te laisse pas Nat', tu-… »

Cependant, Natasha se retourna vivement vers l'archer et plaqua ses mains contre ses épaules pour que ses dires aient le plus d'impact sur son ami.

« Ils ne peuvent rien me faire. Les jumeaux comptent sur toi. Ne laisse pas ta chance passer. Pietro est de retour, et tu dois tout faire pour l'aider. Tu vas le regretter sinon. »

Clint finit par céder tout en hochant la tête. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de l'éloigner de celle-ci.

Ainsi, après un ultime regard qui voulait en dire beaucoup pour les deux anciens amis, Clint Barton tourna les talons.

« Merci Nat'. On se retrouve bientôt, tous ensemble. »

Puis, il partit rejoindre les jumeaux à l'extérieur. Et seulement quelques secondes après son départ, la porte de la ferme s'ouvrit brutalement, et Natasha ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle plissa les yeux et de dos, elle pouvait reconnaître le pas de Tony Stark dans son armure s'approcher d'elle.

« Tu les as laissé fuir… Romanoff ? » lâcha le milliardaire qui ne semblait même pas surpris.

« Je suis du côté de Barton. Question de confiance. Et je n'ai pas confiance en toi Stark. »

La confiance, c'est toujours ce qui avait fait défaut dans cette équipe. Ils pensaient tous que cette question de foi avait finit par s'atténuer avec le temps, mais apparemment ça n'était pas le cas. Si Natasha devait choisir entre Tony et Clint, c'était bien Clint qu'elle choisirait.

« Souhaites-tu te faire berner encore une fois ?! Je compte simplement vérifier les intentions de cet homme et découvrir d'où il vient ! » riposta Tony visiblement en colère.

Natasha se retourna enfin vers le milliardaire et fronça les sourcils. « Et par quel moyen ? »

Cette fois-ci, le milliardaire ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de la fixer droit dans les yeux. Puis, il recula et quitta la maison pour ensuite s'envoler dans les airs.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Clint Barton courait, arc à la main. Il n'était pourtant même pas en tenue de combat ou de sport. Il portait un simple jean noir et une chemise à carreaux entrouverte aux manches retroussées. Fort heureusement, il avait son arc, ses flèches et une arme à feu.

Il courait à en perdre haleine dans la forêt qui entourait la ferme, prenant bien soin de s'éloigner le plus possible du jet. Mais il ne trouvait pas les jumeaux. Ainsi, à bout de souffle, il arrêta sa course et se pencha en avant, la respiration saccadée. Il plaqua ses paumes contre ses cuisses, et tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Vieil homme, on n'ira pas loin avec toi dans cet état… »

Pietro venait d'apparaître devant lui, et il déposa Wanda dans les feuilles mortes. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais la fraicheur de l'air se faisait ressentir. Pourtant, le sokovien ne ressentait toujours pas le froid.

« Il faut qu'on appelle Thor, » fit Clint en ignorant les piques du plus jeune. « Nat' est restée en arrière. »

Wanda ne perdit pas de temps et leva la tête vers le ciel gris.

« Thor ! » appela-t-elle en serrant les poings. « Nous avons besoin de toi ! Tu dois être au courant de toute l'histoire ! Tu sais que l'on a raison ! »

Pietro regarda sa sœur faire. C'était comme si elle en appelait à une étrange divinité. Pourtant, Clint ne paraissait pas surpris.

« Thor, d'une minute à l'autre, Stark va nous tirer hors d'ici, et nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter. Pietro se meurt ! Chaque seconde compte ! » fit à son tour Clint un peu plus fort.

Soudain, Pietro se figea. Il tourna lentement la tête à sa droite. Quelqu'un venait de se poser entre les arbres.

« Maximoff, n'oppose pas de résistance ! » s'exclama Iron Man en levant la paume de sa main vers eux.

Clint dégaina immédiatement une flèche qu'il pointa vers l'homme à l'armure et Wanda se prépara à attaquer.

« T'approche pas Tony. On n'a pas le temps. Le gosse se meurt, » expliqua Clint sans bouger, sa flèche prête à partir.

« Tu es trop épris du gamin pour te rendre compte de la gravité de la situation, Barton ! » répliqua Tony sans baisser son bras. « Je parle du _passé_ , là ! »

Pietro vit l'un des doigts de Clint lâcher la corde sa main était tremblante. Il était à deux doigts de laisser filer sa flèche vers le milliardaire. _Epris_ de lui ? Etait-ce bien ce qu'il fallait comprendre ? Soudain, Wanda leva les yeux vers le ciel et entrevit une lueur dorée y briller. Elle se mit alors à sourire largement.

« Clint, derrière ! » cria Wanda en attrapant son frère par le bras pour le faire reculer.

L'archer entrevit la lueur du coin des yeux et compris. Ainsi, il laissa la flèche partir, mais ne visa pas les points vitaux de Stark, et il se retourna pour courir vers l'emplacement des jumeaux. Iron Man évita la flèche électrique de peu et s'envola vers le groupe à une vitesse vertigineuse. Si bien que Pietro pensa qu'il allait percuter Clint.

Cependant, Iron Man glissa contre le sol frais de la forêt, brassant tout un tas de feuilles mortes, passant à travers un rayon immense et doré. Il poussa un juron et se retourna. Un dessin cyclique marquait le sol, mais il n'y avait plus personne.

« Bordel, Thor. Tu es de leur côté ?! » lâcha-t-il en fixant sombrement le ciel.

Non, même Tony Stark, un homme de science, savait qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le temps.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le voyage avait été rude. Pietro avait l'impression d'avoir traversée une multitude de galaxie et vide interplanétaire. C'était comme un rêve. Et maintenant, il se trouvait dans cette pièce ronde, dorée, qui donnait sur d'immense planète et satellites brillant de mille feux. Oui, ça devait être un rêve.

« Bienvenue à Asgard, » fit la voix grave d'un homme habillé lui aussi en or, positionné en hauteur sur un piédestal, maintenant le manche d'une épée entre ses mains.

Tous firent face à cet homme à la peau noire et aux yeux dorés. Il était imposant et ne leur adressa aucun sourire. Seulement un regard effroyablement lourd en direction de Pietro. Le sokovien déglutit.

« Mes amis ! J'ai entendu votre appel ! » s'exclama soudain Thor Odinson en arrivant face aux Avengers.

« Bon Dieu, c'est là que tu habites ? » s'étrangla presque Clint qui observait par-dessus l'épaule du Gardien le pont arc-en-ciel et la ville qui s'y trônait derrière.

« Je vous présente Heimdall, notre gardien, » reprit Thor en montrant d'un geste amical de la main le gardien derrière lui. « C'est lui qui m'a raconté votre histoire. »

Pietro se souvint de cet homme au marteau magique que personne ne pouvait soulever à part lui. Il se souvint avoir tenté la douloureuse expérience.

« Es-tu au courant de quelque chose ? » demanda Wanda en faisant un pas devant elle, observant le gardien en hauteur avec méfiance.

« Je sais une chose. Quelqu'un s'amuse avec le temps, » reprit Heimdall en quittant enfin des yeux Pietro qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir soutenir son regard. « Et nous allons le découvrir. »

Clint et Wanda se lancèrent un regard soudain inquiet. Peut-être que finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée d'être venu ici. Pourtant, Thor semblait toujours aussi jovial.

« Venez, mes amis, » invita-t-il en leur faisant signe de la suivre. « Je comprends votre panique, et nous allons de ce pas enquêter. Des magiciennes on été prévenues, elles vont examiner Maximoff. »

A ces mots, Pietro devint livide et Wanda fut sur la défensive.

« Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas comme Stark… » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous devriez me faire confiance depuis le temps, » répliqua Thor plus sérieusement. « Il faut que vous ayez confiance en nous. C'est ici que nous découvrirons quelque chose. »

Clint jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Pietro qui semblait terrifié à l'idée de suivre d'étranges magiciennes. D'ailleurs, même Wanda restait interdite face à toute la magie qu'elle ressentait ici.

« Suivez-moi. Ou sinon, votre ami n'ira que plus mal, » leur assura Thor.

Ce qui décida Wanda à le suivre, ce fut cette aura de confiance qu'elle avait toujours senti chez Steve et Thor. Elle avait de nouveau sondé son esprit et le Dieu était honnête. Leur frère pourrait aller mieux grâce à eux.

Ainsi, Wanda tira doucement son frère derrière elle, et Clint suivit le petit groupe. Heimdall quant à lui, scrutait Wanda Maximoff avec suspicion.

Il avait vu lui aussi le moment où Pietro Maximoff avait quitté son monde pour un autre. Et cette magie, il s'agissait bien de celle de Wanda. Que cachait-elle donc ?

* * *

 _J'aime l'univers d'Asgard !_

 _A côté, j'ai commencé à me pencher sur vos Prompts, je vais créer une fic spéciale Prompts d'ici quelques temps (Hawksilver évidemeeeeeeeent) mais vous pouvez continué de m'en donner !_

 _J'espère sinon que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Donnez-moi vos avis :)_

 _Gros bisou et bonne fin de semaine !_


	7. Le vrai Pietro est déjà mort

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 7  
 **Le vrai Pietro est déjà mort**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le cœur de Pietro battait à la chamade. Pourquoi tout le monde à Asgard le regardait étrangement. Il avait l'impression que tous étaient au courant pour cette histoire insensée. Même Odin le scrutait étrangement et dire que le sokovien était angoissé serait un euphémisme.

« Elles ne te feront aucun mal, » lui assura Thor à propos des magiciennes de son royaume une fois face à une salle fermée à double tour. « Nous sommes là pour t'aider, Maximoff. »

Mais Pietro restait sans voix face à cette lourde porte. Qu'allait-il découvrir ? Qu'il était dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien et qu'il était impossible de le sauver ?

« On va rester avec toi, » fit Wanda à son adresse en lui attrapant la main afin de lui apporter du réconfort.

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Mais restez silencieux. C'est un lourd travail, » expliqua solennellement le Dieu du Tonnerre en toquant trois coups contre la porte.

Lorsque la porte coulissa dans un silence de mort, le cœur de Pietro se mit à battre plus fort. Il faisait sombre là-dedans. Pietro était si effrayé par cette puissance inconnue qu'il ne sentit même pas lorsque sa sœur le tira à l'intérieur avec douceur.

Un tas de particules colorées brillaient dans la pénombre. C'était magnifique et cette vision semblait soulager le Maximoff qui observait ces étranges phénomènes volant avec surprise et fascination. Wanda aussi restait stupéfaite et Clint n'aurait jamais imaginé voir une chose aussi belle. C'était comme une toute petite galaxie cloisonnée dans une pièce.

« Bonjour, jeunes Midgardiens, » fit la voix d'une magicienne en s'approchant du petit groupe.

Pietro perçut en cette femme une sérénité sans pareille et Wanda sentit le poult de son frère ralentir l'allure.

« _Tout va bien se passer…_ » lui chuchota Wanda lorsque sa main se séparait de celle de Pietro.

Il semblait que Pietro reconnaissait cette phrase. Qu'elle lui était connue. Qu'il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part.

Cependant, le plus jeune était hypnotisé. Il ne sut pas si c'était un effet désiré par les magiciennes pour le détendre, mais il suivit la jeune femme à travers la poussière colorée de l'air frais, oubliant les dires de sa sœur. Puis, la magicienne se contenta seulement de plonger sa main dans un bassin d'eau clair pour ensuite positionner sa paume contre le front glacé du Maximoff.

Ce fut rapide, mais le sokovien fut lessivé après que cette femme eut usé de sa magie sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été fouillé de l'intérieur, et son mal ne fit que doubler d'assurance. Wanda et Clint l'avaient aidé à s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une table d'examen, et Odin était entré dans la pièce suivit par Heimdall et quelques personnes haut placées d'Asgard.

Pietro se remettait peu à peu de cet étrange phénomène, et fut heureux de sentir la main de Wanda contre la sienne et celle de Clint dans sa nuque. Cette chaleur lui était bienfaisante. Mais Pietro avait mal au cœur. Qu'allait être le diagnostic ?

« Chut… » murmura Wanda en lui soufflant des mots en sokovien pour l'apaiser.

Puis, Pietro leva les yeux vers les Asgardiens face à eux qui semblaient discuter. Ils avaient tous un air grave sur le visage, et même la magicienne qui l'avait examiné au fin fond de son esprit. D'un coup, les éléments colorés de l'air paraissaient plus menaçants, plus imposants.

Puis, la magicienne fit face aux Avengers qui attendaient le verdict avec impatience et anxiété.

« Il est une gêne pour le monde, » fit-elle d'un air désolé. « Ce n'est pas comme ceci que notre présent aurait dû se dérouler. Le passé est chamboulé et notre présent encore plus. »

Ces paroles fut un électrochoc pour Pietro qui serra plus fort la main de sa sœur. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas son monde.

« Exactement comme l'immunité de notre corps lorsqu'il est face à un agent inconnu, » expliqua la jeune femme face à l'assemblée. « Le monde fait de même avec les êtres étrangers. Il l'élimine. »

« Je suis une sorte de… Parasite ? » murmura Pietro d'une voix blanche.

Wanda fronça les sourcils, sur ses gardes. Ils mentaient, c'était impossible autrement ! Elle ressentait l'aura son frère.

« Il est en train de mourir de l'intérieur, son âme l'est déjà depuis longtemps, » finit par dire la magicienne en jetant un regard triste vers Pietro. « Car il n'est pas supposé être ici. »

Ces dires eurent l'effet d'une bombe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » s'énerva Clint en jetant un regard vers Odin qui paraissait ne pas s'opposer à la magicienne. « Si Pietro est là, c'est une chance inespérée ! Il ne peut pas mourir parce qu'il vient un an en arrière ! »

« Ce n'est en rien une chance inespérée, archer, » répliqua durement Heimdall. « Ce qui a transporté Maximoff ici, c'est de la magie noire. Le réel Pietro Maximoff est mort il y maintenant dix mois. La personne qui est face à vous n'est qu'une âme qui s'est égaré dans ce monde. »

Brutalement, Wanda se leva, et se plaça devant son frère, le regard rouge, les mains entourées de filets pourpres. Heimdall dégaina derechef son épée dorée et Odin recula pour laisser ses soldats se placer devant lui. Pietro quant à lui resta immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide. Seule la main de Clint contre sa nuque et son poignet lui donnait conscience de sa présence ici.

Dans la précipitation, Clint crut entrevoir des filets lumineux verdâtres autour du roi, mais il n'y prêta pas longtemps attention, car Thor se plaçait entre eux et les Asgardiens.

« Nous pouvons régler ça sans différent, » répliqua Thor durement qui essaya de médiatiser la situation.

« Je perçois de mauvaises intentions chez eux, Thor, » lui fit Wanda entre ses dents. « Ils ne veulent pas le sauver. »

« Depuis la création de l'univers tout entier, jamais quelqu'un n'avait osé jouer avec le temps, » répondit Heimdall tout aussi sombrement. « Sa présence ici est une menace. »

« Père ! » s'exclama Thor à son encontre. « Vous ne pouvez pas sacrifier un innocent ! »

« Ils sont coupables tous les deux, » répliqua Heimdall en fixant les jumeaux.

Odin restait silencieux, mais il semblait approuver les dires de son gardien. Les choses allaient très mal. Et Clint se demanda même si c'était une bonne chose de sortir son arc. Il se sentait si faible avec face à tous ces Asgardiens puissants.

« Cette histoire de magie les dépasse, » insista le Dieu blond qui semblait rester du côté des Avengers.

Pourtant, ni Heimdall, ni les soldats d'Odin ne semblaient vouloir capituler. Wanda sentait en eux une aura de menace envers son frère, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

 _Clint…_

L'archer fronça les sourcils. C'était la voix de Wanda dans sa tête.

 _Je me permets de m'introduire ton esprit. L'heure est grave._

Clint jeta un coup d'œil vers Wanda qui était toujours debout, prête à défendre corps et âme son frère jumeau.

 _Fuis le plus loin possible avec Pietro. Maintenant !_

Des éclats rougeâtres presque couleur sang vinrent frapper la salle et tous les éléments colorés brillant dans la pièce explosèrent dans un rayon pourpre. Clint fut ébloui par cette vive lumière. Il n'entendait plus que des cris graves, des rayons magiques filer dans la pièce et sentait le corps de Pietro tremblant contre le sien.

Alors, il ne discuta pas les dires de la jeune Maximoff et tira Pietro avec lui. Non, ça n'allait pas du tout. Ça ne se passait pas comme prévu.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Wanda Maximoff avait profité de cette diversion pour quitter la pièce une fois qu'elle avait ressenti l'âme de son frère et celle Clint loin de la bataille. Mais Asgard était immense, et la panique qui l'envahissait la figeait presque de terreur. Le pouvoir des Asgardiens était sans pareil, et ils pouvaient tous les trois périr rapidement, elle le sentait. Les Asgardiens étaient trop nombreux et le gardien bien trop puissant. De plus, Clint était avec son frère quelque part, et n'avait que des flèches et une arme à feu pour se battre tandis que Pietro était trop chamboulé pour bouger.

Elle s'arrêta net au carrefour d'un couloir doré, et fixa chaque passage avec détresse. Elle devait se dépêcher de le retrouver et quitter Asgard au plus vite. Ils trouveraient de l'aide ailleurs.

Soudain, elle vit une porte en bois au loin, qui semblait être vieille et protégé par un puissant sortilège. Ses pupilles prirent soudain une teinte rougeâtre et son poult s'accéléra. Il semblait que le pouvoir derrière cette porte l'appelait. Derrière cette porte, il y avait quelque chose qui allait les sauver. Elle le sentait.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Pietro ! Ressaisis-toi bon sang ! » s'exclama Clint qui avait déposé Pietro dans un coin contre le mur.

Il paraissait déboussolé et ailleurs. Evidemment, apprendre que son corps était un ennemi de ce monde, qu'il était un parasite et qu'il mourrait à petit feu ne devait pas être très facile à digérer.

« On va trouver une solution. On trouve toujours ! » lui assura Clint qui avait besoin de lui pour retrouver Wanda. « Là on va finir par se faire retrouver par les hommes d'Odin et ça sera la fin ! »

« Je vais mourir de toute manière. Je vous l'avais dit, c'est pas moi, » marmonna soudain Pietro d'une voix éteinte.

Clint se pencha à sa hauteur, accroupit et essaya de capter le regard fuyant du plus jeune.

« Tu crois que ta sœur sera heureuse d'apprendre que tu abandonnes si facilement ? Pendant presque une année entière on s'est dévoué corps et âme pour trouver un moyen de te ramener ! Je faisais confiance à ta sœur qui était sûre de te retrouver un jour ! Alors s'il te plaît, ne nous laisse pas encore ! »

Pietro croisa enfin le regard clair de Clint et il déglutit. Son cœur battait si vite.

« Soit toi, Pietro ! Ce gamin agaçant, hyperactif, grande gueule, qui se bat pour ses convictions ! »

 _Soit toi_. Il ne devait plus nier. Il devait _vivre_. Jusqu'au bout.

« Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi, » reprit Clint à voix plus basse, comme s'il redoutait la riposte du Maximoff.

Le cœur du plus jeune se serra à ces dires et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Clint avait le don de chambouler tout son esprit. Puis, Clint tendit sa main vers Pietro et le sokovien n'hésita pas. Il attrapa cette main et Clint l'aida à se lever. Une fois debout, Pietro ne pouvait pas se détacher de son regard. Pourquoi avait-il nié tout ce temps, bordel ?

Pietro, la gorge serrée, se dit qu'il était temps de lui dire. Lui dire ce qu'il ressentait depuis tout ce temps et qu'il tentait de nier. Il était temps, il le sentait. Vite lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ainsi, il entrouvrit les lèvres sans lâcher la main chaude de l'archer.

Soudain, interrompant Pietro, des bruits de pas se firent entendre au loin, et Clint lâcha le plus jeune pour dégainer son arc dans l'allée face à lui.

« Va chercher ta sœur ! Tu seras en sécurité ! »

Pietro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux face à Clint qui allait faire rempart entre lui et les Asgardiens qui s'approchaient à grands pas.

« T'es fou, je vais pas te laisser là, » répliqua Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est après toi qu'ils en veulent. Alors va retrouver ta sœur, tu m'entends ? »

Il arma une flèche à son arc et ne bougea pas.

« C'est à mon tour de te protéger, gamin. »

Pietro resta interdit. Il se mourrait de l'intérieur, mais Clint et Wanda se battaient bec et ongles pour l'aider et le sortir de cette sombre histoire.

« Je te ramène Wanda, et on se barre d'ici, » finit alors par dire Pietro.

Même de dos, le sokovien remarqua un sourire de la part de l'archer. Puis, après un ultime regard, Pietro disparut en un coup de vent, un filet bleuté suivant sa course à travers les couloirs d'Asgard. Il devait retrouver sa sœur au plus vite.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Wanda fixait amèrement la personne qui se trouvait face à elle.

« Bonjour, ma fille, » fit la voix de cet homme qu'elle haïssait.

« Je ne suis pas ta fille, » répliqua durement la jeune femme en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Son beau-père se trouvait devant elle. Mais Wanda avait un esprit fort et connaissait bien les jeux de l'esprit. L'homme qui lui parlait n'avait pas d'âme. C'était un piège pour l'empêcher d'avancer jusqu'à ce pouvoir interdit, elle le savait. C'était une illusion.

L'homme ricana froidement et Wanda en eut quand même la chair de poule, ayant toujours redouté cet homme étant enfant. Puis, une autre personne se matérialisa aux côtés de son beau-père. Il s'agissait de son propre frère, légèrement plus jeune, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux plus foncés.

« Ne le laisse pas me faire du mal, » fit la voix enrouée de Pietro, suppliant Wanda du regard.

« Ne te fait pas de soucis, Pietro, » lui fit Wanda sans sourciller. « Cet homme est mort et toi tu n'es pas réel. »

Ainsi, en fermant les yeux et poussant une longue respiration, elle fit un pas en avant. Elle oublia ces visions et fit mine de ne pas entendre les cris de sa mère, de son frère et des Avengers. Tout ça n'était qu'un piège. Et elle s'approcha de ce pouvoir.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait face à une lueur orangée au-dessus d'une coupole qui semblait flotter dans l'air paisiblement. C'était ce qui manquait à son pouvoir. La puissance qui allait pouvoir lui permettre de braver les interdits. C'était ce qu'avait recherché elle et Clint durant tant de jours sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Sa main tremblante s'approcha de cette lueur orangée qui se reflétait dans ses pupilles vibrantes. Elle était si proche. Elle referma son poing autour de la poussière et sentit son cœur éclater.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Wanda ! » cria Pietro en se figeant au milieu de la salle.

Il avait passé la porte lourde ouverte par la magie de Wanda. Elle n'était pas loin, il le sentait parfaitement et l'avait suivie. Il venait même d'entendre son cri.

« Wanda ! » répéta-t-il en tournant sur lui-même, essayant de percevoir mieux son aura.

Mais ses sens se brouillèrent. Il ne ressentait plus la présence de sa sœur au milieu de cette sombre et froide. Etait-ce à cause de sa fatigue ?

« Pietro, on y va, » fit soudain une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Pietro fit face à l'archer, et son cœur fit un bond titanesque dans sa poitrine. Comment était-il arrivé ici si vite ? Et pourquoi ne paraissait-il pas paniqué ? Ni même inquiet face à la situation qui leur échappait ?

« Clint… ? » demanda-t-il méfiant.

Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas non plus l'aura de Clint face à lui ? Devenait-il vraiment malade ?

« On y va. Ensemble, » répéta Clint en s'approchant doucement du sokovien.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Clint était étrange. L'atmosphère était anormale. Son malaise s'amplifia. Il perdait ses repères. Même Wanda avait disparu.

« Ne faisons pas dans le compliqué, Pietro, » continua Clint une fois face à lui. « Laisse-toi aller. Laisse-toi couler. »

Pietro aurait bien déguerpi, conscient qu'il devait soudain délirer, mais la main chaude de Clint se déposa contre sa nuque et ceci l'électrisa. Il était immobile et incapable de reculer. Il était plongé dans le regard clair de l'archer. Ce regard qui l'avait fait sombrer dans un amour presque impossible à l'époque, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré en Sokovie.

C'était ce regard dont il était tombé amoureux.

Soudain, Clint Barton l'embrassa brusquement sur les lèvres et cette fois-ci, toutes les défenses du sokovien s'envolèrent et son cœur rata un battement. C'était chaud. Doux. Agréable… Agréable ? Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas de Clint. Où était son âme et son aura si douce ?

Pietro ne put réfléchir davantage car Clint avait déjà rapproché son corps du sien et il passait sa cuisse entre les jambes du sokovien. Oui, il pouvait bien sombrer. C'était si bon. Si loin et proche à la fois.

Brutalement, un coup contre son crâne vint briser cette aura étrange suite à la vive douleur qui le percuta.

Il ouvrit derechef les yeux et le paysage changea. Il y avait Thor et Clint juste au-dessus de lui à l'observer étrangement. Pietro était allongé au milieu de cette même salle, le cœur encore battant, les joues rougies et le souffle saccadé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda Clint visiblement inquiet.

Pietro ne répondit pas, toujours sous le choc, ses pupilles balayant le plafond. C'était un rêve ? Cette fois-ci, il sentit l'aura de Clint l'envelopper. C'était bien lui, l'homme qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui.

« Je m'excuse Maximoff, il a fallu que j'abatte mon poing contre votre crâne afin de vous faire sortir de cette prison de rêve, » fit la lourde voix de Thor.

« Il y a des pièges entre ses murs, » expliqua Clint. « Tu risques de t'endormir et de ne jamais te réveiller si tu persistes à croire que ces visions sont véritables. »

Pietro tenta de stabiliser son souffle et se redressa sur ses coudes, aidé par Thor et Clint. Il croisa ainsi le regard clair de l'archer et il sentit ses joues chauffer. Il avait failli rester bloqué par cette vision de Clint l'embrassant à plein bouche.

 _La honte… !_ pensa amèrement Pietro en fermant les yeux péniblement pour faire de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Où est Wanda ? » demanda Clint, une main contre l'épaule du coureur.

Mais Pietro n'eut même pas le temps de paniquer, car Wanda Maximoff arriva juste derrière le petit groupe.

« Je suis là. Il faut que nous partions. »

Pietro, toujours au sol, fixa sa sœur avec étonnement. Il l'avait entendu crier, ce n'était pas une illusion. A moins que ça ne soit le piège de la salle qui lui avait fait croire ceci.

« Je peux vous amener au Bifrost, » annonça Thor en aidant le sokovien à se lever. « Je fais souvent des allers-retours pour Midgard. C'est donc le seul royaume que je peux vous ouvrir. »

« C'est la Terre ? » demanda Clint, suspicieux.

« Oui. Mais je ne pourrais pas vous aider plus… »

Wanda s'approcha de Thor et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Mais Pietro sentait quelque chose de nouveau chez Wanda Maximoff. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelque chose de presque effrayant.

« Tu en as bien assez fait, Thor, » lui assura-t-elle en hochant légèrement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas laisser les Avengers en périls, comme vous. Et j'ai confiance en vous tous. »

Thor fixa les deux jumeaux qui hochèrent la tête de manière entendue.

« Trouvez ce qui a causé ce chaos, et sauvez votre frère, » reprit le blond avec conviction.

« Je crois que je le sais déjà, » fit Wanda énigmatique.

Cependant, personne n'eut de réponse, car les Asgardiens approchaient. Et Heimdall était aux commandes.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Odin observait son royaume à travers les colonnes de son palais. Thor avait aidé les Avengers à s'enfuir d'Asgard, et avait déclaré que ses actions étaient justes et qu'il était prêt à en payer le prix.

Oui, Odin savait qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le temps. Mais Thor avait suivi les directives de ses amis. Il était honnête et fidèle et n'avait pas eut peur de braver son peuple pour suivre ce qui lui semblait juste.

« Mon roi… Vos doutes ont été confirmés, » fit Heimdall en bas des marches de son trône.

Le sang d'Odin se glaça soudain. Il se retourna vivement vers son fidèle gardien.

« Wanda Maximoff a dérobé le fragment l'éther* mourante. »

* * *

*L'éther dans le film _Thor the Dark World_ pour ceux qui auront oublié ou ne l'ont pas vu, j'ai considéré qu'il en avait gardé un fragment

 _Les choses se précises, hein ?_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez-moi vos avis !_

 _Gros bisous et bonne semaine à tous ! :)_


	8. Ta dernière nuit

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 8  
 **Ta dernière nuit**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Clint Barton souffla sur l'allumette consommée et jeta les résidus contre le sol sale de l'entrepôt où ils s'étaient cachés. Il y avait des vieux canapés grignotés par les mites et des restes d'un vieux feu que Wanda avait allumés. C'était à leur tour de crécher à cet endroit. Ils ne savaient pas où ils avaient atterri sur Terre par le Bifrost, mais ils devaient se cacher.

« Nous sommes piégés. Asgard va nous tomber dessus. Et la team Iron Man nous ralentit, » énuméra la seule femme de l'équipe en tentant de réchauffer ses mains face au feu de bois.

Les bougies placées sur des vieux morceaux en bois éclairaient faiblement le visage pâle du Maximoff. A cause de lui, Clint et Wanda étaient obligés de se cacher au péril de leur vie. Alors qu'il se sentait partir de minutes en minutes. Le feu ne le réchauffait pas _. Il allait mourir._

Wanda se rendit compte du malaise de son frère. Elle décida alors de changer l'atmosphère pesante.

« On peut dire que le piège à Asgard a très bien marché sur toi… De quoi as-tu rêvé ? »

Pietro haussa rapidement les épaules, et Clint qui examinait minutieusement ses flèches leva les yeux vers le sokovien, apparemment intéressé. Pietro Maximoff avait été à deux doigts d'être enfermé dans un rêve si Thor n'était pas intervenu pour lui expliquer ce qu'il encourait.

« J'ai senti un calme en toi, » reprit Wanda en observant le feu. « Contrairement à moi, tu n'as pas rêvé de mort et de tristesse. »

Un calme ? Pietro sentit à nouveau ses joues chauffées. Certainement que Wanda avait dû sentir plus qu'un _calme_.

« J'ai rêvé de vous. J'avais l'impression d'être dans mon monde, » mentit Pietro en s'enfonçant dans le vieux canapé.

« Et toi, de quoi as-tu rêvé ? » demanda Wanda à l'archer qui fixait avec intrigue son frère jumeau.

« Thor m'a sauvé à temps, » fit simplement l'archer en haussant les épaules.

Wanda laissa échapper un léger rire. Son frère et Clint mentaient tous les deux. Ça se sentait.

« Tu as dit que tu savais ce qui avait emmené Pietro ici, » reprit Clint pour changer de conversation. « Raconte. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et vint alors s'asseoir dans le canapé en face des deux hommes. Seul le feu de bois les séparait.

« Lorsque j'ai capturé cet étrange pouvoir dans la salle des rêves, » commença doucement la jeune femme en observant les filets rougeâtres que laissaient apparaître ses mains. « J'ai ressenti toute l'histoire… »

« Tu as volé leur pouvoir ? » s'étrangla Clint qui manqua de briser sa flèche en deux.

« Il le fallait. Je sentais que la réponse était là. Et j'avais raison. »

Clint, soudain méfiant, déposa son arc et son carquois aux pieds du canapé, proche de lui, et s'installa aux côtés de Pietro. Le coussin laissa échapper un nuage de poussière sous le poids de Clint, mais il n'en prit pas compte. L'histoire de Wanda était bien trop étrange et malsaine, il le sentait.

« C'est moi qui ai fait passer Pietro de la Sokovie à maintenant. »

Pietro et Clint restèrent incrédules. Que racontait-elle ? Elle leur avait assuré que ce n'était pas elle. C'était un mensonge.

« C'est moi, dans le futur, » reprit-elle, ailleurs.

Wanda observait les étranges filets rouges mais aussi jaunes flotter dans l'air tout autour de ses mains avec une certaine fascination.

« Dans le futur ? » répéta Clint visiblement perdu.

« Dans le monde où Pietro est mort et n'est pas revenu, toi et moi, Clint, nous nous sommes rendus à Asgard ce même jour pour trouver un moyen de sauver mon frère… »

Tout l'esprit de Wanda semblait s'être éclairé et tout paraissait si fluide. Tout était clair maintenant. C'était ça l'histoire. C'était ce pouvoir qui leur avait manqué. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux face au récit de la jeune femme.

« Et à Asgard, tout comme aujourd'hui, j'ai dérobé ce pouvoir immense qui manquait à ma magie. Ainsi, c'est comme ceci que j'ai pu retourner dans le passé et te faire changer de monde. »

« C'est toi que j'ai vu ce jour-là ! » se rappela Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

« Surement… »

« Donc c'est bien toi qui l'as fait changer de monde, mais dans la partie de l'histoire où Pietro est mort ? » répéta Clint qui n'arrivait pas à y croire. « C'était toi dans une sorte d'autre dimension… ? »

Wanda hocha à nouveau la tête. Ce qui inquiéta pourtant Clint, c'est qu'elle semblait sereine face à la situation. L'archer cru amèrement discerner un brin de folie chez elle, mais il espéra se tromper.

« Nous créons paradoxe sur paradoxe… » glissa-t-il pourtant.

Pietro ressentait en Clint une soudaine méfiance. Et chez sa sœur une certaine instabilité. Une sérénité étrange et malsaine.

« On ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il nous fallait un moyen pour sauver Pietro, » répliqua durement la jeune femme.

« Tu pourrais nous faire voyager dans le temps, là tout de suite ? » demanda Pietro abasourdi par les dires de sa sœur et l'étendue de son pouvoir.

« Asgard va venir nous chercher… » maugréa Clint visiblement contre les actions de la jeune femme.

La sérénité de Wanda se brisa soudain. Elle leva ses pupilles rougeâtres vers l'archer. Ce fut un regard qui terrifia même son propre frère.

« Tu aurais souhaité que mon frère meurt ? » lui demanda-t-elle simplement tout en se levant.

Soudain, Pietro apparut d'un coup devant l'archer à l'aide de sa rapidité, comme pour le protéger de sa sœur.

« Wanda, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais ce n'est pas toi. Ce pouvoir, ce n'est pas toi, » répliqua-t-il en fixant sa sœur droit dans les yeux.

Quelque chose brouillait l'aura douce de sa sœur. Jamais Wanda ne se comporterait ainsi face à Clint. _Jamais_. Car Pietro avait ressenti une réelle menace chez sa sœur face à l'archer. Clint se leva à son tour, se plaça aux côtés du sokovien, prêt à récupérer son arc en cas de danger.

« Je fais tout pour toi, Pietro, » répliqua Wanda dont les pupilles étaient toujours rougeâtres. « Je ne fais qu'éliminer les menaces. Ceux qui veulent te faire du mal. »

Pietro sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Wanda devenait folle. C'était ce pouvoir étrange. Puis, le sokovien attrapa la main de Clint et la serra fort, sans lâcher sa sœur des yeux, son regard sombre. L'archer parut surpris du geste du plus jeune, mais ne retira pas sa main.

« Clint ne me fera pas de mal, Wanda. C'est pas une menace. Tu le savais même mieux que moi. »

Wanda resta interdite. Ses yeux restèrent figés dans ceux de l'archer. Une force intérieure la bloquait. Puis, Pietro apparut devant sa sœur et il la serra dans ses bras, coupant tout contact visuel avec l'archer.

« Contrôle cet étrange pouvoir. On a besoin de toi. Nous sommes une équipe… » lui murmura Pietro en plaçant sa paume contre le crâne de sa sœur.

Wanda laissa retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère. Son esprit s'éclaira à nouveau. Comment avait-elle fait pour perdre le contrôle comme ça ? Ce fragment d'éther était si puissant. Bien trop vigoureux et dangereux.

« Je suis désolée… » murmura soudain Wanda en agrippant le gilet de son frère. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

Clint sentit la menace s'estomper et il soupira longuement. Puis, il se décida à laisser les deux jumeaux ensemble, dans leur intimité. Et il quitta l'entrepôt pour se poster à l'entrée, face aux champs de blé afin de monter la garde, son arc dans l'une de ses mains. Il s'adossa contre un lampadaire en bois et s'y laissa glisser, puis il ferma les yeux.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Ce pouvoir… » fit Wanda en observant sa paume avec insistance. « Il est puissant. J'ai laissé mon excitation et le désir de te sauver s'exprimer, et cette chose en a profité. »

« Que comptes-tu faire avec ce pouvoir… ? » demanda son frère en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

La jeune femme referma son poing et n'osa pas croiser le regard de son frère.

« Pietro… Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise… »

Elle baissa la tête, le cœur serré, ses cheveux cachant son visage. La jeune femme finit par renifler soudain, et elle leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers son frère. Pietro attrapa la main de sa sœur pour la relaxer et la pousser à continuer.

« Je sais comment te sauver… » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

« Mais c'est super ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain enjoué.

« Cependant, ça ne sera pas _toi_ que je vais pouvoir sauver… »

 _Ce n'est pas moi._

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Clint Barton ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il faisait nuit noir et le vent rafraichissait tout son être. Mais ce n'était pas la fraicheur qui l'avait réveillé. C'était les bruits de pas derrière lui.

« Je peux ? » demanda la voix enrouée de Pietro Maximoff.

Clint leva les yeux vers le jeune homme debout devant lui. Il lui sourit alors doucement et se décala un peu.

« Ouais, je veux bien te prêter quelques centimètres de mon lampadaire préféré, » ricana l'archer.

Pietro laissa échapper un léger rire et il s'assit à même le sol puis plaça son épaule contre celle de Clint afin qu'il puisse positionner son dos contre le poteau et percevoir la chaleur de Clint contre lui. Puis, il ferma les yeux, respirant la brise du soir avec calme.

« Comment va Wanda ? » l'interrogea le tireur à voix basse.

« Elle va bien mieux. Pas de soucis… »

« Tu as pleuré ? » demanda Clint brusquement en fixant le visage du sokovien éclairé par la faible lumière du lampadaire.

Pietro passa instinctivement le revers de sa main contre ses joues et regarda ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ? » marmonna-t-il.

Clint n'insista pourtant pas et il resta un instant à observer Pietro. Il ressentait bien la voix presque cassée du sokovien. Et puis, le gilet noir qu'il portait faisait un énorme contraste avec sa peau si pâle. S'en était effrayant.

« Clint… Je me suis toujours demandé une chose… » commença Pietro en fixant ses pieds, baissant la tête, cachant une partie de son visage à l'aide de ses mèches blanches.

« Je t'écoute… » fit la voix douce de Clint.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et se racla la gorge. _Il n'avait plus le temps._ Il fallait qu'il lui dise ou il le regretterait.

« Je me suis toujours demandé, si j'avais cessé de nier, est-ce que nous aurions fini autrement à la fin de la bataille de la Sokovie, toi et moi. »

Clint haussa les sourcils, intrigué. Le Maximoff paraissait bien pensif mais aussi anxieux, ça il pouvait clairement le pressentir.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » lui demanda Clint en tentant de capter son regard fuyant.

« Depuis gosse, j'ai toujours nié ce qui me caractérisait car j'étais faible… Que ça soit mes choix, mes passions, mes peurs… Mes _attirances_. »

Clint écoutait avec attention le coureur, car rare étaient les fois où ils avaient pu discuter seuls tous les deux, sans que quelque chose ne les presse.

« Lorsque j'étais gosse, mon beau-père m'a encré une phrase dans la tête que je m'efforçais de la répéter pour lui. Et pour moi, » expliqua Pietro en repliant ses jambes contre lui, les entourant de ses bras.

Il observait les étoiles qui éclairaient le ciel au-dessus de leur tête. Seuls les cigales et grillons du soir se faisaient entendre.

« _Je n'aime pas les hommes._ »

Clint fixait toujours Pietro intensément. Et étrangement, il n'était pas surpris. Pietro quant à lui n'osa pas regarder les yeux de l'archer, et il continua son récit tout en observant le sol, positionnant ses genoux contre son menton, tel un enfant prit en faute.

« Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, je répétais sans cesse _Je n'aime pas les hommes. Je déteste cet oiseau de malheur. Je hais cet homme à l'arc_. »

Puis, Pietro laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Surement à cause de toute cette pression et face à la stupidité de la chose. Puis, il prit une longue inspiration.

« Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes si je t'avais attrapé durant la bataille de la Sokovie, et que je t'avais embrassé au milieu de la bataille ? » finit par demander Pietro qui regarda enfin Clint dans les yeux.

« J'en sais trop rien, » répondit Clint sans lâcher le plus jeune dans les yeux, ne trahissant aucune expression. « Et on ne le saura peut-être jamais… Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour essayer. »

Pietro d'un air craintif, n'osait pas bouger. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il l'entendait taper contre ses temps et l'empêchait presque de respirer correctement. Puis, la main de Clint se déposa avec douceur contre sa cuisse, et ce fut comme le signal qu'attendait le Maximoff pour s'approcher du tireur qui ne bougea pas.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Pietro en oublia les paroles terribles de son père et de ce qu'il avait causé à sa sœur et sa mère durant le jour fatidique. Il ne pensa plus qu'à Clint Barton. Cet homme qu'il avait sans cesse aimé au plus profond de son être, et cela, depuis le premier jour. Depuis la première fois que Clint avait déposé son regard sur lui.

Pietro ne sut pas si c'était lui ou bien Clint qui brisa les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres avides d'en avoir plus. Mais tout ce dont il se souvient, c'est le bond que fit son cœur lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres chaudes de l'archer contre les siennes qui étaient glacées. Pourtant, Clint ne parut pas s'en soucier, et entrouvrit la bouche contre la sienne afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Le premier baiser de Pietro. Le premier baiser d'amour qu'il partageait. Et surement le dernier, pensait-il le cœur lourd.

Les mains du sokovien se déplacèrent contre l'arrière du crâne de l'archer pour approfondir plus le baiser qu'ils partageaient, et celle de Clint vint contre la nuque du plus jeune.

Cette chaleur enveloppait le Maximoff, et éveillait tous ses sens.

Ils s'embrassaient dans la nuit et le froid d'un pays inconnu, éclairé par le simple lampadaire au-dessus de leur tête, et ce fut pourtant l'instant le plus magique que reçut Pietro Maximoff.

« Tu es vraiment prêt à aller plus loin, _gamin_ … ? » lui demanda Clint en se séparant doucement du plus jeune après avoir senti une certaine voracité chez lui.

« Quelle question… » maugréa Pietro en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Oui, Pietro Maximoff avait trop longtemps freiné ses pulsions, et venait de tout faire éclater. Ses sentiments, ses envies, ses désirs. Il aurait voulu hurler son attirance pour Clint et ne jamais plus le lâcher.

De plus, après ce que Wanda lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Son désir était de rester auprès de l'archer qu'était Clint Barton. Jusqu'à la fin.

Ainsi, après un ultime baiser passionné que partagèrent les deux hommes dans le silence de la nuit, Clint lui montra d'un geste de la tête la cabane juste derrière l'entrepôt.

« C'est là-bas que je suis allé chercher les couvertures. C'est plutôt calme à cet endroit, » lui fit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Pietro ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et il se leva en tirant l'archer avec lui. Au diable son beau-père. Au diable son enfance torturée. Au diable son adolescence où il ne cessait de nier. Au diable Iron Man. Au diable Asgard. Au diable ce voyage dans le temps stupide. Il n'y avait que Clint Barton face à lui, et c'était tout ce qui réchauffait son cœur.

Clint avait raison, la cabane était loin des regards et protégée du vent. Fort heureusement, les deux hommes n'eurent nullement besoin de chercher à nouveau des allumettes car la lumière de la lune à travers les carreaux brisés faisait très bien l'affaire. Du coin des yeux, Pietro entrevit un vieux fauteuil, une table en bois qui menaçait de s'écrouler et un vieux matelas proche de la fenêtre.

Il n'allait certainement pas faire le difficile et se retourna vivement vers Clint pour l'embrasser à nouveau, comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'archer plaça ses mains contre les hanches du plus jeune, les remontant sous son le gilet –qui lui appartenait, accessoirement- et le t-shirt pour enfin entrer en contact avec sa peau.

« Tu es gelé, » susurra l'archer contre ses lèvres tout en faisant reculer doucement le sokovien.

« Réchauffe-moi, alors… »

Cette simple et unique phrase embrasa le tireur tout entier. En effet, même si Pietro Maximoff était dorénavant un glaçon ambulant, Clint allait tout faire pour raviver sa flamme.

Pietro se laissa lourdement tomber en arrière sur le matelas, et grimaça de douleur lorsque son dos le rencontra, celui-ci étant si mou qu'il avait percuté le sol.

« C'est pas vraiment romantique pour notre première fois, » ricana Clint en se plaçant au-dessus de lui.

« Ça rajoute du piment, » riposta Pietro en lâchant un rire nerveux.

Clint rit dans sa gorge, puis plongea son visage dans le cou du sokovien pour humer son odeur caractéristique tandis que Pietro commençait à déboutonner la chemise de son futur amant. L'archer se débarrassa ainsi de ce tissu gênant et tira vivement sur la fermeture du gilet que portait Pietro, celui-ci rejoignant rapidement la chemise dans un coin de la pièce.

Les yeux du Maximoff s'attardèrent sur le torse maintenant nu du tireur, mais il ne put se délecter de la vue plus longtemps car Clint l'aida à retirer son t-shirt, ébouriffant les cheveux blancs du coureur au passage.

Face au torse vierge de toute marque ou blessure appartenant au sokovien, Clint eut un moment d'arrêt, ayant à nouveau la vision du corps du plus jeune criblé de balles. Il l'avait vu une fois à la morgue, allongé sur cette table en fer que Wanda Maximoff ne voulait pas quitter. Il se souvient avoir été horrifié par la vision d'horreur qui s'était dévoilée sous ses yeux. Son corps pâle était parsemé de balles profondément enfoncées dans la chair.

Pietro resta immobile, soupesé par ses avant-bras, lorsque Clint passa ses doigts contre son torse d'un air absent. Ce toucher fit frissonner le plus jeune, mais il ne bougea pas.

« C'est bien moi, » finit par murmurer Pietro en attrapant la main errante de son béguin. « Je n'ai jamais été tué. »

« Je sais que c'est toi. Je reconnais ton odeur enivrante, » lui répondit derechef le tireur en embrassant à nouveau Pietro à pleine bouche.

Pietro laissa échapper un léger gémissement dans le baiser et se laissa lentement retomber contre le vieux matelas, Clint dirigeant sa main vers la ceinture qui maintenait le jean usé du sokovien.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Wanda resta dans l'entrepôt, aux aguets, allongée sur le dos d'un des canapés. La lune éclairait son visage et les dernières bougies de l'espace cloisonné se consommaient une à une.

Elle fixait le plafond d'un regard vide, et avait fermé son esprit pour laisser à son frère un moment de pure intimité entre lui et l'archer. Son esprit était dorénavant focalisé sur le son des grillons d'été qui venait chatouiller ses oreilles. Si le moindre bruit venait perturber ce calme serein, la jeune femme donnerait l'alerte. Mais elle pria le ciel qu'ils puissent avoir la chance de ne pas être dérangé.

C'était sa _dernière_ nuit après tout.

Le cœur de Wanda se serra et finit par s'accélérer. Elle se força à garder le contrôle de son esprit et son sang-froid. Il ne fallait pas que ce vil pouvoir tente de la corrompre à nouveau.

« Je te sauverai, mon frère. Je le jure, » murmura-t-elle dans la pénombre de la pièce tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même.

Puis, elle ferma doucement les yeux, et son souffle se décéléra. Comme on disait toujours, la nuit porte conseil. _Toujours_.

* * *

 _Voilà du Hawksilver héhé_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé :3_

 _Bon week-end à tous gros bisous !_


	9. Et si j'étais destiné à mourir ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 9  
 **Et si j'étais destiné à mourir ?**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque les yeux de Pietro Maximoff s'ouvrirent et que le soleil vint brûler sa rétine, il ne ressentit pas la douleur. Les oiseaux chantaient non loin de lui, ainsi que des cigales et il lui semblait qu'un chien aboyait dans le lointain. Pourtant la seule chose qui tiraillait son corps, ce fut toute cette _glace_. Il avait l'impression d'être un glaçon à lui tout seul, et rien ne semblait le réchauffer. Pas cette couette déposée négligemment sur lui ni même le soleil haut dans le ciel.

« WANDA ! » hurla la voix de Clint.

Les doigts du Maximoff s'agrippèrent faiblement contre le gilet qu'il semblait porter à nouveau. Il se souvint soudain avoir demandé à Clint de lui récupérer le gilet avant de se caler dans ses bras pour sentir toute la chaleur du tireur.

« Je suis là ! » s'exclama la voix de Wanda suivi de bruits de pas contre le plancher usé de la cabane.

La _cabane_. Oui, Pietro commençait à s'en souvenir. Un sourire apaisé vint marquer son visage et il ferma à nouveau les yeux, se remémorant la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Clint Barton.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux, bon sang ! » s'écria la voix de Clint.

Il lui semblait qu'on le secouait, mais il ne répondit pas, un faible sourire toujours gravé sur son visage.

« Il saigne énormément ! » paniqua soudain Clint.

L'affolement autour du Maximoff paraissait infime et dérisoire pour lui. La seule chose qui lui manquait, c'était la chaleur. Il aurait payé chez pour un petit brin de chaleur, rien que pour lui, mais il était incapable de bouger. Et de réfléchir.

Pourtant, Pietro ouvrit brutalement les yeux, le souffle coupé. Il venait de percevoir ce fameux brin de chaleur contre sa main, et il prit soudain conscience du monde froid qui l'entourait. Il prit conscience de la douleur violente de son crâne et de tous ses membres, ainsi que son mal de cœur.

« Pietro, parle-moi ! » s'exclama Clint qui serra plus fort la main de Pietro.

Wanda était elle aussi sur le matelas, imbibant une serviette d'eau chaude pour la passer contre les joues du Maximoff. Son jumeau crut distinguer des taches rouges marquer le tissu lorsque la jeune femme le retirait pour le gorger d'eau.

« Je… Je le savais… C'est… C'est normal… » articula Pietro en serrant faiblement la main de son amant.

« De quoi… De quoi tu parles ? » lui fit Clint visiblement paniqué.

« Je vais mourir… Aujourd'hui… »

Cette simple phrase articulée avec difficulté de la part du plus jeune figea Clint. Il leva un regard empli de doute vers Wanda qui observait tristement son frère. Curieusement, elle ne contredit pas les dires du coureur.

« Voyons, dis pas de connerie. Wanda a un pouvoir infini maintenant, » lui répliqua durement Clint en secouant la tête. « On va te sortir de là. »

« Oui, peut-être… Mais ça ne sera pas _moi_ … »

Pietro fixait le plafond de la cabane avec insistance, la gorge nouée.

« Ce ne sera pas le _Pietro_ que tu vois devant toi, » compléta-t-il, des larmes silencieuses coulant doucement contre ses tempes.

Clint resta sans voix, et tenta d'en savoir plus du côté de la sœur Maximoff dont les mèches de cheveux cachaient son visage baissé.

« Je ne peux rien faire contre ce qui arrive, » dit-elle faiblement. « Hier, je lui ai tout dit… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ton pouvoir est quasiment infini maintenant ! » s'énerva Clint, la voix enraillée. « Tu peux voyager dans le temps, non ?! »

« Justement. Nous pouvons le sauver dans le _passé_ sans le faire changer de monde… »

Clint ne voyait pas le visage de la jeune femme à genoux sur le matelas près de son frère mourant, mais il fut persuadé qu'elle pleurait. Et c'était aussi le cas de l'archer, au final.

« Clint… » murmura soudain Pietro sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

Non, Clint ne pouvait pas le croire. Il y a deux petits jours, son cœur avait explosé de joie face au retour inespéré de Pietro Maximoff dans sa vie. Et voilà que maintenant il le perdait une seconde fois.

« Si tu me retrouves dans le passé… » reprit Pietro en avalant bruyamment. « S'il te plaît, réveille ce que tu as réveillé en moi. Fait en sorte que je cesse de nier. Retrouve ce qui est vrai en moi. »

La voix du sokovien était si faible que Clint eut du mal à l'entendre correctement, surtout pour sa dernière phrase. Néanmoins, il hocha vigoureusement la tête tout en enserrant plus fort la main de son amant entre les siennes.

« On va te sortir de là. Je te le jure. Même si nous devons aller changer le passé cent fois. On te sauvera. »

« Mais qui sait, je suis peut-être destiné à mourir. »

Les yeux de Pietro se fermèrent doucement, mais Wanda ne fut pas d'accord, et empoigna l'épaule de son frère jumeau.

« On brisera ce destin s'il le faut ! Tu m'entends ! Si tu es arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est que tout est possible ! »

Clint aperçut les pupilles rougeâtres de Wanda briller intensément. Puis, l'archer vit les doigts de Pietro trembler contre le tissu qu'il agrippait avec désespoir contre son cœur.

« Sers fort ce gilet contre toi, » lui murmura-t-il en caressant la peau de sa main à l'aide de son pouce. « On est avec toi. »

« Ton préféré… » répondit soudain Pietro, dévoilant un sourire épuisé.

« Il le sera encore plus maintenant… »

Puis, Clint déposa à baiser puissant contre le fond gelé du sokovien qui semblait s'endormir paisiblement. Enfin, ce fut au tour de Wanda de suivre le geste de l'Avenger, qui par la suite, caressa ses cheveux pour les retirer doucement en arrière.

« On se retrouve bientôt, » sourit-elle entre ses larmes.

Mais nul ne sut si Pietro Maximoff entendit les paroles de sa jeune sœur. Ses doigts lâchèrent le tissu du gilet et sa main tomba lourdement contre le matelas.

 _Il était mort une seconde fois._

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Clint Barton fixait avec appréhension la tombe artisanale qui se trouvait face à lui, non loin de l'entrepôt et de la cabane. La terre avait été remuée devant lui, et deux morceaux de bois représentaient une croix, plantée juste derrière.

« Ce n'est que temporaire, » lui assura Wanda qui se plaça à ses côtés, mains derrière le dos.

« Il le savait, n'est-ce pas… C'est pour ça qu'il est venu me voir hier soir, » fit soudain l'archer sans quitter la croix des yeux, visiblement éreinté.

Wanda hocha lentement la tête, la gorge sèche.

« Je te l'ai dit, il t'a toujours aimé… Lorsque je lui ai avoué qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre une journée de plus, il a craqué… »

La jeune femme se remémora la scène dans l'entrepôt. Voir son frère exploser comme ceci, de rage, de peine et de désespoir, l'avait totalement détruite.

« Mais si je ne lui avais pas dit, jamais il n'aurait pu exaucer son rêve… Le rêve de pouvoir enfin sentir un amour réciproque. »

Elle tourna la tête vers l'archer et croisa son regard clair et triste.

« Je lui ai aussi dit que c'est dans le passé qu'on pouvait le sauver de cette mort face à Ultron, et que nous pouvons laisser ensuite l'histoire se dérouler comme elle aurait dû exister s'il n'était pas mort en Sokovie… Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? »

Clint secoua négativement la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas te laisser mourir… Il m'a fait jurer que si on le sauvait des balles d'Ultron, il fallait que l'on soit sûr que tu sois sauf toi aussi. Car il savait que changer le passé aurait des répercussions graves. »

L'archer resta interdit face aux dires de la jeune femme. Les paroles de Pietro dites à sa sœur ébranlèrent énormément Clint qui hocha lentement la tête.

« Nous avons l'avantage. Je sais ce qui se produira et je pourrais sauver cet enfant à temps. Ton frère n'aura pas besoin de se sacrifier. »

Wanda hocha à son tour la tête de manière entendue.

« Nous devons revenir à la source, » reprit la jeune femme. « Mais il faut que nous respections une seule petite chose. Surtout, ne pas interférer autrement que par la rescousse de mon frère. Et principalement, ne tombons pas nos doubles »

Logique, si Clint rencontrait dans le passé un Clint venant du futur, il irait se poser nombre de questions, et le futur changerait à nouveau. Et le monde semblait ne pas aimer les paradoxes au point de tuer Pietro Maximoff.

« Je veux aussi m'excuser pour t'avoir fait peur hier. Ce pouvoir avait pris les devants. Pardonne-moi. »

« Ne t'en fait pas. J'ai confiance en toi, Wanda, » répondit-il en hochant la tête de façon entendue.

« Moi aussi, Clint. »

Puis, la jeune femme lui tendit la main et lui sourit doucement.

« Es-tu prêt ? »

Clint récupéra son arc déposé à ses pieds dans l'herbe fraiche, et acquiesça en attrapant la main chaude de la Maximoff qui commençait déjà à prendre une teinte rougeâtre. Puis, après un ultime regard sur la seconde tombe de Pietro Maximoff, les deux partenaires disparurent de la plaine.

Lorsque Tony Stark atterrit dans l'herbe verte quelques heures plus tard, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber face à une tombe. Une tombe où était gravé _Pietro Maximoff_ à l'aide d'un canif.

Il se retourna avec inquiétude. Le ciel devenait gris. Quelque chose avait changé. Un vide immense imprégnait le milliardaire. Qu'avaient encore fait les Maximoff et Barton ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La poussière de la Sokovie brouillait leur vue, mais ils distinguaient clairement les êtres robotiques d'Ultron briller dans le ciel.

« Nous nous occupons seulement de Pietro, » répéta la jeune femme en se tournant vers l'archer ahuri.

Clint enserra plus fort son arc et hocha la tête lentement, totalement estomaqué par leur retour en arrière. A vrai dire, il avait mal au cœur, et s'il n'était pas en mission, il se serrait posé contre l'un des rochers pour reprendre pied. Un voyage dans le temps était désagréable pour le corps et l'Avenger ne put s'empêcher de penser que Pietro avait dû ressentir les mêmes impressions.

Wanda Maximoff portait par-dessus sa robe un sweat d'un rouge foncé trop grand pour elle qu'elle avait trouvée dans l'entrepôt afin de cacher son visage à l'aide de la capuche tandis que Clint avait récupéré le gilet noir qu'avait porté Pietro avant de partir. Le tissu sentait son odeur et était par endroits tâché de sang séché.

Après avoir prit conscience qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'il était bien dans le passé, le tireur rabattit la capuche contre son crâne et se racla la gorge. « Je vais chercher l'enfant qui est coincé dans les ruines, comme ceci, mon double n'aura pas à le récupérer. »

« En effet, je crois qu'il s'agit de la bonne solution, » lui répondit la jeune femme.

Avant de partir, l'archer resta un instant immobile au milieu de la fumée de la Sokovie volante. Ça lui rappelait d'étranges souvenirs douloureux et des cauchemars incessants. De plus, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était dans le passé, et qu'il pourrait tomber nez à nez avec son double plus jeune.

Puis, il partit en direction du vieil immeuble près des bateaux de secours tout en prenant soin de ne croiser personne. Wanda le suivait de près, lui évitant de passer proche de Natasha ou se cachant lorsqu'Iron Man passait dans le ciel.

Clint trouva rapidement l'enfant coincé dans les débris, et l'aida à l'y extirper. Le temps pressait, son double arriverait bientôt ici et Pietro se ferait tuer à nouveau.

« Je vais te ramener auprès de ta sœur, » lui assura Clint en lui souriant doucement.

L'enfant hocha la tête et Clint l'attrapa dans ses bras pour se mettre à courir vers les canots de sauvetage volant, se mêlant dans la foule en panique. Avec la capuche contre son crâne, Clint passait inaperçu si on ne faisait pas attention aux flèches et à l'arc dans son dos.

Une fois l'enfant sauvé, il passa en douce derrière le dos de Captain America, et partit se cacher dans les ruines d'un ancien bâtiment, là où il serait protégé des futures balles d'Ultron. Il grimpa d'un étage et se posta à la fenêtre brisée pour observer la bataille. Rien ne semblait avoir changé hormis le gosse qu'il avait sauvé.

Il entrevit la lueur bleutée de Pietro Maximoff non loin des canots, qui tentait d'abattre les robots tueurs, et son cœur se serra.

Il était là, à quelques mètres de lui, bien vivant, et loin de toute la vérité. Clint Barton faisait face à un Pietro qui ne se souvenait de rien. Absolument _rien_ …

Soudain, ses pensées se brisèrent lorsque Clint aperçut son double plus jeune courir hors du petit vaisseau.

« Non, non, non ! Qu'est-ce que je fiche… ? » marmonna l'archer entre ses dents, suivant son ascension à travers les ruines.

Son double du passé s'approcha d'un bus et aida une jeune maman et sa petite fille d'à peine trois ans à en sortir. Le cœur de Clint rata un battement. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir aidé cette famille, et encore moins d'être sorti du canot pour eux. Le passé avait donc bel et bien changé.

Clint leva derechef les yeux vers le ciel brûlant de la Sokovie, et il aperçut le jet d'Ultron survoler la contrée. Ils allaient se faire à nouveau canarder par Ultron. L'histoire se répétait.

« NON ! » cria Clint en se redressant, voyant le filet bleuté de Pietro se rapprocher de son double.

Clint resta figé de stupeur en hauteur dans ce bâtiment en ruine. A nouveau, Pietro Maximoff se plaça devant le Clint du passé et ses deux protégés pour les défendre des futures balles d'Ultron. Cette fois-ci, il fit rempart avec son propre corps. Les balles s'abattirent bruyamment contre le sol telle une pluie de météores.

Et le sokovien tomba à terre, dans son propre sang.

Clint Barton resta immobile, à fixer son double se jeter contre le corps du Maximoff pour vérifier son poult. C'était impossible. Ça n'avait pas pu se reproduire. Pas encore.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Clint ferma les yeux, vacillant soudain. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Mais avant qu'il ne tombe contre le sol, vidé de ses forces et de ses convictions, tout fut de noir autour de lui.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Clint rouvrit les yeux, la nausée le gagnait encore, et il était à nouveau debout au milieu de la Sokovie, aux côtés de Wanda Maximoff. Ils étaient de nouveau revenus en arrière ?

« Le destin s'acharne sur lui… » murmura la jeune femme qui fixait un point invisible face à elle, paraissant exténuée.

« C'est juste impossible, » lâcha Clint avec un rire nerveux. « On dirait que quelqu'un joue avec nous ! »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avec lassitude. Ce pouvoir l'éreintait et sentir son frère mourir encore une fois détruisait son âme petit à petit. Son frère était mort trois fois en moins d'un an.

« Je vais sauver le gosse. Mais aussi la famille dans le bus, » répliqua l'archer, déterminé.

C'est ainsi que cet étrange jeu du destin commença.

Clint délivra les gosses et la jeune maman de leur prison et les rapporta au canot pour ensuite se poster non loin de l'endroit de la mort de Pietro pour lui venir en aide.

Mais cette fois-ci, Pietro Maximoff mourut par l'une des sentinelles d'Ultron qui l'ensevelit sous des gravats de pierre, et le jeune homme ne put s'y extirper à temps lorsque la pluie de balles vint canarder le sol.

Clint était dégouté. Il aurait voulu hurler.

La troisième fois, Clint tenta de tirer dans le jet d'Ultron avec sa flèche, mais celle-ci ne fit que fissurer la vitre et il tira à nouveau, tuant Pietro lorsqu'il allait sauver un vieil homme dans une voiture.

La quatrième fois, Wanda dévia avec difficulté les balles avant qu'elle n'atteigne son frère, mais sous la surprise, Pietro ne vit pas le robot derrière lui qui vint lui lancer un rayon à ses pieds qui explosa à son contact.

« Il faut changer de stratégie. Il faut le sauver _bien_ _avant_ … » fit alors Wanda Maximoff lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le passé pour une cinquième fois.

Cette fois-ci, Clint se laissa tomber contre le rocher, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Les paroles de Pietro lui revenaient à la mémoire : _« Mais qui sait, je suis peut-être destinée à mourir. »_

« Allez, Barton. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a une solution. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir pour rien, » fit la jeune femme étrangement calme.

Pourtant, Clint savait qu'à chaque fois, elle avait dû ressentir son âme se couper en deux, se déchirer face à la mort de son frère jumeau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand par : _le sauver bien avant_ ? » finit par demander l'archer en levant des yeux cernés de noir vers la jeune Maximoff.

« Il faut intercepter Pietro avant. Faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas là lorsqu'Ultron tire sur tout ce qui bouge. »

Clint hocha la tête, et le jeu atroce continua à nouveau. A vrai dire, Clint ne sut pas trop combien de fois ils retournèrent dans le passé, désillusionnés et fatigués.

Même la technique d'éloigner Pietro de Clint et des canots était un échec. Pietro mourrait toujours, quoi qu'ils faisaient.

Ainsi, au bout d'un moment, Clint craqua et pour la première fois, il se dirigea vers le coureur qui venait de détruire l'un des robots d'Ultron pour entrer en contact avec lui.

« Eh, Pietro ! » s'exclama Clint en retirant sa capuche pour s'approcher de lui.

Pietro Maximoff se retourna et le cœur de Clint se serra. Il prit une grande inspiration et pria pour que sa voix ne trahisse pas sa détresse. Le jeune homme était en sueur, mais pourtant bien vivant au milieu de la bataille. Ses pupilles bleus pétillaient et fixaient l'archer droit dans les yeux.

« Y'a une bataille, et toi tu prends le temps d'aller te changer ! » grinça Pietro en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

Clint ne prit pas en compte les dires du plus jeune et brisa les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour plaquer ses mains contre ses épaules afin de l'empêcher de partir. Pietro sembla sursauter face à ce geste mais ne bougea pas. Et Clint fut formel. Le corps du sokovien était chaud, il était donc en vie et en bonne santé.

« Tu dois me croire, Pietro, c'est très important-… » commença Clint en le fixant droit dans les yeux, la gorge nouée et les mains tremblantes.

« Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec ma sœur… ? » demanda Pietro soudain livide.

Clint pouvait le sentir très clairement, le plus jeune était tendu. Mais il ne sut pas si c'était à cause de leur proximité ou par les étranges paroles qu'il déblatérait.

« Non, non, » répondit rapidement Clint en secouant la tête. « Si tu restes ici, tu vas te faire tuer. Il faut que tu fuis dans le canot le plus proche, et tu ne bouges pas, c'est clair ? »

Pietro fronça les sourcils et recula pour que Clint le lâche. Il semblait dérouté par les dires du plus âgé, mais aussi amusé, au plus grand malheur de Clint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, vieillard ? Je suis trop rapide pour la mort. »

« Crois-moi, le destin s'obstine sur toi ! »

« Si je suis destiné à mourir aujourd'hui, alors qu'il vienne ce destin de-… »

Mais Pietro fut coupé par Clint qui se jeta sur lui pour le pousser sur le côté. Le sokovien, prit de court, roula dans la poussière de la petite ruelle en gémissant de douleur. Lorsqu'il leva la tête vers l'archer, une main plaquée contre son crâne endolorit, il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, comprenant que Clint venait de le sauver.

L'un des sbires d'Ultron était debout, face à Clint, et la main robotique de celui-ci était enfoncée dans la chair de l'archer qui maintenait le poignet de son ennemi à l'aide de ses mains tremblantes. Du sang coulait sur le sable de la Sokovie, le long des poignets de Clint et sur les câbles de la main robotique.

Lorsque le robot retira son bras taché du sang du ventre de l'archer, Pietro asséna un violent coup d'épaule contre celui-ci accompagné d'un réel cri de rage.

Quand Clint ferma les yeux et tomba en arrière, ne ressentant plus aucune douleur, il crut entendre la voix enrouée à l'accent étrange appeler son nom dans le lointain.

* * *

 _C'est un miracle. En un chapitre, j'ai tué Pietro et Clint. Pietro plus d'une dizaine de fois en plus._

 _Oui je suis à battre xD Allez, le prochain chapitre est l'avant-dernier de cette épopée !_

 _Merci **Guest** pour ta review ! Et je t'encourage dans tes écrits :3_

 _Bonne semaine à tous et à très bientôt !_


	10. Je t'ai vu mourir trop de fois

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 10  
 **Je t'ai vu mourir trop de fois**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

A nouveau, Clint Barton se trouvait dans le passé, mais ses jambes ne purent le retenir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été en apnée si longtemps qu'il sentait ses poumons en feu. Et pourtant, aucune blessure ne semblait transpercer ton torse.

« Clint ! » s'exclama Wanda en l'aidant à s'asseoir avec douceur sur le sol de la Sokovie volante.

Cette sensation atroce de peur et de douleur, Clint ne pouvait l'oublier. C'était donc ça que ressentait à chaque fois Pietro lorsqu'il mourrait.

« Je suis… _Mort_ … » marmonna Clint difficilement, ayant soudain envie de vomir.

« Si tu l'avais vu appeler ton nom lorsque tu es tombé au sol… » fit la jeune femme en plaçant un bras réconfortant autour des épaules du plus âgé. « Il t'appelait sans cesse, mais tu n'ouvrais pas les yeux. Il était perdu tel un fou furieux. C'était ça qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir lorsqu'il s'est sacrifié pour toi. »

Clint hocha difficilement la tête, se remettant petit à petit de cette mort terrifiante. Ça avait été une mauvaise idée d'être allé voir le sokovien. Ils avaient été inconscients de se parler au beau milieu de la bataille, et cette erreur d'inattention lui avait coûté la vie.

« Allez… On doit continuer… » lui chuchota Wanda en tirant sur son bras pour l'aider à se relever.

Après une longue inspiration, Clint se leva, les jambes tremblantes, et acquiesça, encore sous le choc. Ainsi, il suivit Wanda et l'histoire se répéta.

Wanda usait de plus en plus de son pouvoir. Les erreurs étaient de plus en plus grosses, nombreuses et surtout, de plus en plus graves.

Clint croisa une fois son double par mégarde, et celui-ci le reconnu immédiatement. Wanda n'avait pas attendu pour revenir dans le passé, car ceci était extrêmement dangereux pour eux et le futur.

Clint mourut à trois reprises, et à chaque fois il revenait toujours tel un fantôme et se laissait choir à terre, voulant quelques minutes de répit. Une fois, il mourut avec Pietro lorsqu'il avait tenté de le sauver des balles d'Ultron en le poussant derrière un petit murets de pierre qui n'avait finalement pas été assez solide.

Wanda périt elle aussi une fois, mais avant que son esprit ne soit éteint, elle utilisa son pouvoir pour revenir dans le passé, évitant alors de s'être vidé de son sang. Là encore, ils avaient été à deux doigts de la catastrophe.

Clint trouva Natasha Romanoff au sol, et Hulk au-dessus d'elle, pleurant doucement, les poings serrés. Elle avait été tuée, et Wanda sentit la vive détresse et peur dans l'esprit de l'archer qui assistait à la mort de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait donc pas perdu de temps pour les faire retourner dans le passé encore une fois.

Rhodes fut tué deux fois, recevant les missiles des sbires d'Ultron ou d'Ultron lui-même. L'enfant que Clint avait sauvé s'est lui aussi fait tué une fois tandis que Pietro mourut dix-sept fois toujours d'une manière différente.

Mais le pire, ce fut la Sokovie qui explosa en plein air trois fois, et qui aurait dû causer l'extinction de l'humanité. Encore une fois, Wanda évita de peu un très grave problème.

Lorsque Pietro s'effondra pour la dix-huitième fois, Clint ne put s'empêcher d'aller le voir, car celui-ci gémissait de douleur, et ses cris furent terribles pour l'archer.

« Bordel ! Je t'ai vu mourir trop de fois ! » s'exclama Clint en se laissant tomber à genoux devant le corps de Pietro pour ensuite placer son crâne contre ses cuisses.

Pietro grimaça de douleur et toussa du sang qui s'écoula le long de son cou. C'était de nouveau les balles d'Ultron, mais ça ne l'avait pas tué sur le coup, pour une fois. Clint secoua lentement la tête, caressant instinctivement d'une main les cheveux sales de poussière du plus jeune.

Soudain, Pietro intercepta sa main libre à l'aide de la sienne qui tremblait dangereusement, et il la serra faiblement ce qui provoqua à Clint de lever les yeux vers le visage pâle du plus jeune. Sa main était gelée.

« Merci… De ne pas me laisser mourir seul ici… » murmura Pietro difficilement en fermant les yeux, semblant apaisé par les caresses du tireur.

 _Si tu savais combien de fois je t'ai vu mourir sans pouvoir intervenir_ , pensa amèrement Clint en serrant fort la main du plus jeune.

Ce pouvoir n'était pas humain, il se jouait d'eux, Clint le savait. Le moindre petit changement entrainait des catastrophes encore plus grandes. L'effet papillon n'était pas un euphémisme.

« Barton… » reprit la voix faible de Pietro en entrouvrant les lèvres pour rechercher de l'air.

Clint serra un peu plus fort sa main pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait. Il était impossible pour lui de parler, sa voix était bloquée dans le fond de sa gorge.

« Je pense que je t'aimais… _Un peu_. »

A ces mots, Clint se figea et écarquilla les yeux. Jamais Pietro n'avait dit ces mots, même lors de leur dernière nuit ensemble.

Le Maximoff dû remarquer le changement opéré chez le tireur car un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Ouais, tu l'as pas vu venir, celle-là, » finit-il par dire sans ouvrir les yeux.

C'est ainsi que Pietro Maximoff mourut une dix-huitième fois sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire. Et pourtant, ils lui avaient fait une promesse.

Lorsque Wanda et Clint apparurent à nouveau debout au milieu d'une ruelle vide de toute vie, revenus dans le passé, ils ne se lancèrent pas même un regard. Ils pensaient tous deux la même chose.

« Je n'en peux plus… » murmura la jeune femme, une main contre son cœur, sur le point de craquer.

Ses doigts enserrèrent le tissu du sweat-shirt qu'elle portait. Elle était épuisée mentalement et physiquement, Clint pouvait le voir. Ce pouvoir allait les vider tous les deux. Plus aucun plan ne leur vint à l'esprit.

Soudain, Clint eut une idée. Grâce aux paroles de Pietro lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux devant l'entrepôt adossé au lampadaire.

 _« Est-ce que les choses auraient été différente si je t'avais attrapé durant la bataille de la Sokovie, et que je t'avais embrassé au milieu de la bataille ? »_

A ce moment-là, Clint lui avait répondu qu'ils ne pourraient surement jamais le savoir. Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était le moment de le vérifier.

« Je reviens, » lui fit Clint en commençant alors une marche silencieuse, visiblement à bout.

Wanda, intriguée, finit par le suivre. La peau sous ses yeux s'était creusée et elle tremblait de froid. Quel était l'étrange contrecoup du pouvoir de l'éther mourante ?

Il ne fut pas long à trouver Pietro. Il se trouvait toujours au même endroit de toute manière, ils avaient fini par le comprendre. Wanda resta en retrait, et Clint enjamba les ruines et rochers encastrés dans le sol pour s'approcher du filet bleu qui se figea d'un seul coup.

« Hey, vieillard, tu t'es perdu ? » lui lâcha Pietro en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

D'ici quelques minutes, ce sourire narquois et cette voix nasillarde disparaîtrait pour de bon de la surface de la planète. Il se devait de faire quelque chose.

« Approche, Pietro, » lui fit simplement Clint en grimpant sur l'un des blocs de pierre.

Pietro parut surpris par le manque de répartie du tireur. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas changé ? Et pourquoi paraissait-il si exténué et mort de fatigue ? Pourtant, les jambes du sokovien le guidèrent tout seul jusqu'au bloc de pierre pour être face au tireur des Avengers.

« Je t'ai vu mourir trop de fois… » répéta Clint en secouant lentement la tête. « J'en ai perdu la tête, à vrai dire. _Tu_ m'as fait perdre la tête. »

Mais avant que Pietro n'ait pu répondre aux inepties du plus âgé, Clint l'attrapa par la nuque et plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Pietro eut un hoquet de surprise étouffé par les lèvres de Clint qui étrangement, n'appréhendait pas la suite. C'était la seule et unique chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, en espérant que cette action ait un impact positif pour le futur. Pour leur futur à tous les trois.

Clint sentit Pietro positionner ses mains timidement derrière son crâne pour ensuite agripper quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Et Pietro répondit au baiser que lui offrait l'archer avec maladresse évidente mais envie ou inconscience.

Wanda resta derrière la colonne de pierre à observer les deux hommes s'embrasser au milieu de la bataille, prête à intervenir si un ennemi tentait de les liquider tous les deux. Et elle se dit que l'action de Clint n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Elle entrevit même Natasha Romanoff un peu plus loin, leur jetant un rapide coup d'œil, intriguée. Il est vrai que dans cette partie de l'histoire, Clint Barton ne s'était pas encore divorcé de Laura.

Mais quel allait être l'avenir de ce Pietro ? Allait-il mourir comme tous les autres ?

Wanda Maximoff s'extirpa de sa cachette pour demander Clint de partir avant que son double ne lui tombe dessus.

 _Clint…_ appela-t-elle dans l'esprit de l'archer qui se détacha à contrecœur de son ancien amant.

Cependant, une douleur immense imprégna tout le corps de la jeune femme qui se liquéfia sur place. Les yeux écarquillés, elle dirigea ses mains tremblantes contre le bas de son ventre pour y rencontrer un liquide visqueux et chaud couler jusqu'au sol. Elle aurait voulu hurler, mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

« WANDA ! »

C'était le cri de son frère mélangé à celui de Clint qu'elle entendait provenir jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ses jambes ne purent retenir son poids plus longtemps, et elle tomba sur les genoux, son cœur battant à la chamade.

« Nous récupérons le pouvoir de l'éther, Maximoff… » fit la voix grave d'un homme derrière elle.

Wanda sentit le corps de son frère contre son visage lorsqu'elle tomba en avant, et elle ferma les yeux de douleur.

« JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER ! » hurla Pietro en serrant le corps frêle de sa sœur contre lui.

Les mains de Wanda furent lourdes pour elle et ces dernières rejoignirent le sol tandis que son souffle s'arrêta brusquement dans le fin fond de sa gorge. Un homme à la peau noire, imposant et armé d'une longue épée dorée tachée de sang était placé juste derrière la Maximoff, et semblait observer les filets rougeâtre et jaune de l'éther dans le creux de sa main, sans faire attention à Pietro. Il avait récupéré l'éther.

Pietro plaça l'une de ses mains contre le crâne de sa sœur, et tentait de percevoir le battement de son cœur. Mais il n'y avait rien.

« Non, non… Wanda, réveille-toi ! »

Heimdall, le gardien des portes toujours placé trop proche des deux sokoviens, intercepta d'un coup vif la flèche que venait de tirer Clint Barton dans sa direction, visant son crâne. L'Asgardien leva ses yeux dorés et perçants vers l'archer à quelques mètres de lui qui abaissait son arc, stupéfait par le reflexe du gardien.

Clint lâcha alors son arc et leva les mains en signe de reddition. Ils étaient vaincu tous les trois. Une armée Asgardienne se tenait juste derrière le gardien, et celle-ci venait surement du futur pour récupérer le pouvoir qu'avait volé Wanda. Ils étaient allés trop loin, le temps avait été bouleversé à de si nombreuses reprises.

Oui, ils allaient perdre. Wanda était surement morte empalée par l'épée de cet homme à la peau noire et Pietro ne pouvait rien contre cette armée. Tout comme Clint. Le pouvoir était perdu.

« FUIS ! » cria Pietro à son encontre.

Clint eut seulement le temps de croiser le regard paniqué et lourd de larmes du plus jeune avant que Heimdall ne donne l'ordre à un des guerriers d'abattre l'archer des Avengers.

Clint abaissa ses mains et tomba en arrière sur le sol poussiéreux de la Sokovie, mais la douleur fut absente et les cris de Pietro étaient bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse se réveiller de cette pénombre qui l'enveloppait à nouveau. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas étranger à cette perception.

Une flèche avait filé tout droit pour atterrir contre la poitrine de l'archer, et l'avait touché en plein cœur. Quelle belle ironie du sort aurait pu dire Clint s'il avait été conscient de la flèche dorée qui s'était enfoncée dans sa chair.

C'était la fin. Heimdall avait aidé le monde à supprimer les êtres qui étaient en trop dans cette version de l'histoire où Wanda et Clint venaient du futur. Le monde n'avait qu'une seule version de l'histoire. Wanda et Clint l'avaient compris que trop tard. On ne jouait pas avec le temps, Odin et Tony Stark l'avaient compris depuis longtemps.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pourtant, lorsque Clint Barton ouvrit les yeux pour une énième fois, ce ne fut pas le soleil de la Sokovie qui brûla ses yeux, non. Ce fut les petites lumières bleues qui brillaient sur les murs noirs de l'engin dans lequel il était assis.

« On fait un petit somme, Barton ? » se moqua Tony Stark en passant près de lui, habillé de son armure rouge et dorée. « Le gamin a raison, tu devrais peut-être prendre ta retraite ! »

Clint cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un très long rêve. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, il était dans l'un des jets que Stark avait créés pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint l'avait beaucoup piloté, il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Mais alors, tout ce qui s'était déroulé, c'était un rêve ? Un simple rêve ? Le sacrifice de Pietro ? L'arrivée celui-ci dans le futur ? Leur voyage à Asgard ? Le pouvoir de Wanda ? Leur effort pour sauver Pietro d'une mort certaine en Sokovie… ? Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Pourtant tout paraissait si réel.

Une main contre son crâne, il tenta un regard vers les Maximoff installés un peu plus loin dans l'engin. Et il croisa le regard incertain de Pietro Maximoff rivé vers lui. Puis, le sokovien entrouvrit les lèvres et Clint put clairement lire sur celle-ci ce qu'il disait tout bas en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

« Tu avais tort… » lit tout d'abord Clint avant qu'un sourire timide se dessine sur les lèvres de Pietro. « Notre première nuit ensemble a été romantique. »

Le cœur de Clint fit un bon titanesque dans sa poitrine si bien qu'il manqua se tomber de la caisse sur laquelle il était assis.

Pietro faisait-il bien référence à leur nuit dans cette cabane, lorsque son crâne avait percuté le parquet à travers le matelas ? Alors, tout ceci n'était absolument pas un rêve. Mais en quelle année étaient-ils alors ? Et comment Pietro pouvait-il s'en souvenir ? Il était mort dans le futur.

« On approche de la Sokovie, Ultron doit déjà y être, » annonça Steve Rogers du fond du jet.

Comme ça, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Clint frissonna. Non, ils allaient à nouveau participer au carnage de la Sokovie. Il était en 2015, bon sang. L'archer était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées cauchemardesques qu'il ne remarqua pas que les jumeaux s'étaient levés pour ensuite s'asseoir sur la même caisse que lui, Wanda à sa droite et Pietro à sa gauche.

« Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, » réussit à articuler le tireur en fronçant les sourcils, massant ses tempes à l'aide de ses doigts.

« Rien n'était un rêve, » lui fit Wanda doucement. « Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais nous avons récupéré tous nos souvenirs, et nous sommes uniques. Je ne ressens pas l'aura d'un double m'appartenant… »

Clint hocha gravement la tête. Il est vrai que contrairement aux fois où ils étaient allés lui et Wanda dans le passé, il ne ressentait pas un vide dans ses entrailles.

« Les dernières choses dont je me rappelle, » fit soudain Pietro à voix basse. « C'est de Wanda et toi mourant devant l'armée Asgardienne… »

Un silence pesant se fit dans le jet. Bruce Banner parut surpris de la certaine alchimie qui semblait entourer les Maximoff et l'archer pourtant si distant, mais il n'en fit aucun commentaire.

Clint fut heureux de constater que Pietro ne se souvenait pas de toutes les morts qui l'avaient assailli lors de leur voyage dans le passé.

« C'est bien moi… » reprit le sokovien en se tournant vers Clint, léger sourire aux lèvres. « On reviens peut-être à la case départ, mais on est plus fort. »

« On a pourtant raté ton sauvetage, Pietro, » répliqua Clint à voix basse, ne voulant pas que Tony entende leur échange. « Une bonne vingtaine de fois si ce n'est plus. »

« Profitons du moment présent. Maintenant je suis assez conscient de ça pour le dire. »

Wanda et Clint regardèrent avec étonnement le coureur qui haussa les épaules de lassitude.

« C'est notre dernière chance, Pietro, » expliqua sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'ai plus le pouvoir de l'éther pour nous sauver en cas de pépin… Il n'y aura plus aucun retour en arrière. Asgard a récupéré l'éther, et ceci sera l'unique version de l'histoire. »

« Ouais, mais c'est notre monde, » répliqua Pietro. « Nous avons un avantage. »

Clint resta ahuri par les dires de Pietro. Comment pouvait-il être si confiant ?

« Au pire, si je meurs vraiment, » reprit le coureur en leur offrant un sourire triste. « J'aurais vécu de belle chose avec vous. Ça me suffira, croyez-moi. »

« Dit pas de connerie, gamin, » grogna Clint. « Reste en vie, par pitié. »

« Tu ne vas pas encore pleurer, » ricana amicalement Pietro en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne pleure jamais. »

Clint crut soudain comprendre le comportement du sokovien. Et il douta alors. Pietro paraissait fatigué de toute cette histoire et avait fini par lâcher prise, par arrêter de réfléchir. Il paraissait las et éreinté. Surement bien plus que Wanda et Clint. L'archer fut alors sûr d'une chose :

Pietro Maximoff se souvenait de toutes les morts que le destin lui avait concoctées. Il en était persuadé. Il le voyait dans ses yeux ternes et lointains.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche car le jet se posa brutalement sur le sol et les Maximoff étaient déjà debout. Iron Man s'envola rapidement et Captain America courut à l'extérieur de l'engin.

Les trois voyageurs du temps se postèrent à l'entrée du jet et observèrent la Sokovie encore intact devant eux. Personne ne savait que dans quelques minutes, Ultron ferait voler la Sokovie des kilomètres au-dessus de leur tête. Personne n'était non plus au courant que Pietro devait mourir dans cette bataille en sauvant l'archer portant le nom de Clint Barton.

* * *

 _Les choses sérieuses arrivent !_

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)_

 _ **Guest** , j'ai regardé le clip dont tu me parlais, et il est vrai que ça ressemble un peu (c'est tout aussi triste mais ça se finit mal :'( ) bref, merci pour ta review et m'avoir fait découvrir cette vidéo !_

 _Bon week-end à tous, gros bisou !_


	11. Notre seconde chance

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 11  
 **Notre seconde chance**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Les trois voyageurs du temps se postèrent à l'entrée du jet et observèrent la Sokovie encore intact devant eux. Personne ne savait que dans quelques minutes, Ultron ferait voler la Sokovie des kilomètres au-dessus de leur tête. Personne n'était non plus au courant que Pietro devait mourir dans cette bataille en sauvant l'archer portant le nom de Clint Barton._

Le vent fouetta leur visage et rempli leurs poumons d'un air qui était le leur. Ils étaient chez eux, quelques mois en arrière pour certains, quelques heures pour d'autres. Et Ultron les attendait de pied ferme.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire papi, je couvre tes arrières, » lui assura Pietro.

« Dis pas ça. »

Mais avant que Pietro ne puisse s'échapper en courant pour aider les Avengers, Clint agrippa son épaule, le fit reculer et l'embrassa avec douceur. Et cette fois-ci, aucun des deux ne ressentit ce sentiment de vide dans le creux de leur estomac. Aucun d'eux ne se mourrait.

Pietro répondit au baiser avec douceur et serra la main de son ancien amant. Leurs mains étaient chaudes. Leur âme était entière et leur souvenirs intacts, Wanda le ressentait et souriait doucement, tout en se raclant la gorge.

« Nous avons du boulot, les gars… » fit-elle l'air de rien.

Ils se détachèrent ainsi à contrecœur et se fixèrent droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as une famille, » finit par dire Pietro sans lâcher la main de l'archer.

« Dans le futur, j'ai quitté ma femme à cause du boulot que j'entreprends… Et jamais je ne quitterai les Avengers. Le temps ne pourra jamais changer ça. »

Il évita aussi de lui dire qu'il y avait déjà eu un froid entre lui et Laura quelques mois avant la naissance d'Ultron, et qu'elle finira par le laisser après avoir compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter les Avengers, et que ça le détruirait de l'intérieur. Elle avait tout fait, mais Clint ne pouvait pas y remédier. C'était sa vie. Ses souvenirs. _C'était lui_.

« Ça veut donc dire que si on reste en vie tous les deux, on… On sera… » articula le sokovien avec incertitude.

« Si tu acceptes un homme têtu comme moi dans ta vie, on pourrait nous décrire comme un _couple_. »

Le cœur de Pietro fit un bond à cette appellation. Oui, maintenant il n'avait plus peur. Cette histoire de destin pouvait aller se faire voir !

Après un petit sourire à l'adresse de Clint, Pietro fit quelques pas vers sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras, heureux de sentir sa chaleur et oublier la vision qu'il avait vue d'elle lorsqu'elle était tombée dans ses bras, empalée par l'épée du gardien d'Asgard.

« On se retrouve à la fin de toute cette histoire, » lui assura Pietro en caressant ses cheveux du bout de ses doigts.

« Espérons que nous ne soyons plus enchainés à ce destin… » lui répondit-elle en se détachant de lui.

Et la bataille commença. Ou plutôt, continua. Leurs actions furent les mêmes pour la plupart du temps, mais Clint fit en sorte de sauver les civils à temps ainsi que le jeune garçon, et vérifia ensuite du coin des yeux que tous étaient encore en vie. Jamais ils n'avaient pu aller plus loin que la pluie de balles d'Ultron qui était comme la conclusion du chapitre.

Clint entrevit Natasha et Hulk se poser dans un coin. Iron Man près du cœur et Thor devait se trouver sous terre. Steve n'était pas loin de lui, et il avait quitté Wanda il y a quelques instants près de l'église.

Il était protégé de toute éventualité, là, à l'entrée du canot de sauvetage volant. Et il chercha des yeux Pietro Maximoff. Cependant, il n'entrevit pas le filet bleuté qui marquait sa course. Il fut soudain effrayé. Où était-il passé ? Et par malheur, Ultron était déjà dans son jet prêt à canarder la ville comme il aimait si bien le faire.

« Pietro ! » cria Clint à travers le vent en le cherchant des yeux, hésitant à sortir du petit jet pour le retrouver.

Soudain, la pluie de balle s'écrasa à quelques mètres de lui, et rasa la ville, ainsi que l'endroit où Pietro aurait dû mourir dans la première version de l'histoire. Mais Clint ne le voyait toujours pas, et son cœur rata un battement. Et s'il avait été tué juste avant ?

Puis, il sursauta lorsqu'une main chaude vint rencontrer la sienne alors que les balles tombaient toujours avec fracas contre le sol.

Il tourna derechef la tête à sa droite et croisa le regard bleuté de Pietro Maximoff à ses côtés à l'entrée du canot.

« Maintenant, on finit la mission. Tous ensemble, » lui sourit Pietro lorsque Clint emmêla ses doigts avec les siens.

« On a gagné, » lui fit Clint en hochant la tête, soulagé. « Ce pouvoir et le temps reste un mystère pour tous. Même pour les Asgardiens. Qui sait, peut-être que nous sommes le seuls au courant ! »

Pietro rit doucement et hocha la tête. Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Pietro sentait toujours l'aura de sa sœur, elle allait bien. Et Clint était à ses côtés. L'homme qu'il avait aimé dès le premier regard. La pluie de balle se stoppa alors, et ils étaient tous les deux en vie, main dans la main.

Pietro Maximoff se sentait renaître.

C'était lui. C'était son monde.

Lorsque Hulk envoya Ultron s'écraser dans le wagon d'un train, Wanda Maximoff se dirigea vers lui et se pencha face à son corps en train de mourir.

« Si tu restes ici, tu vas mourir… » lui annonça Ultron de sa voix grave tout en ressentant son regard sombre dirigé vers lui.

« Tu l'as déjà fait. Une bonne vingtaine de fois… » répondit-elle en levant sa main rougeâtre.

Ultron fixait avec appréhension le pouvoir qui semblait émané de Wanda.

« Et tu sais ce que ça fait ? » lui demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux, menaçante.

Le cœur d'Ultron s'arracha de sa carcasse et la jeune femme l'agrippa entre ses doigts sans lâcher son ennemi des yeux.

« Voilà ce que je n'ai cessé de ressentir à cause de toi. »

Puis, la Sokovie tomba. Steve sauta à temps dans le canot, et Clint tira Pietro en arrière, le faisant quitter le sol de la Sokovie.

« Et Wanda ?! » s'exclama Pietro en jetant un regard apeuré vers son amant.

« T'en fait pas, elle n'est pas seule, » lui assura Clint en voyant Vision décoller pour aller chercher la jeune femme dans les ruines de la Sokovie qui allait s'écraser sur le sol.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Aucune perte ne fut répertoriée chez les Avengers. Le sacrifice de Pietro resta un secret pour Wanda et Clint. Un secret qui dévoilait pourtant le cœur bon de Pietro Maximoff. Son action ne sera jamais oubliée.

Les Avengers devinrent une plus grande équipe, et bien plus soudée. Nick Fury prit de nouveau les commandes, et la terre les acclama. Ultron était mort et une équipe était née.

« La seule chose qui change, c'est toi est en vie, mon frère, » lui sourit Wanda lorsque Pietro et elle avait fini de visiter le Q.G. et marchaient à travers l'immense hall où des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. s'activaient.

« C'est une bonne chose si seul ce petit détail vient perturber l'histoire, » ricana Pietro bras croisés, heureux d'être considéré comme un Avenger et d'être enfin à la _maison_.

« La seule chose qui m'attriste, c'est Rogers qui va de nouveau tomber dans les bras de Stark… »

La jeune femme observait à travers la grande baie vitrée Steve qui fixait avec appréhension la voiture de Stark disparaitre dans le lointain.

« Tu sais bien que l'amour ça ne se commande pas. C'est toi qui me l'as dit étant jeune, » répondit simplement Pietro en haussant les épaules.

« Alors les kids. Prêt pour votre entrainement ? »

Les Maximoff se retournèrent vers Clint Barton dans sa tenue de sport, prêt à entrainer les deux jumeaux.

« Je vais aller me changer, _monsieur_ , » sourit sournoisement la jeune femme.

« Je t'ai déjà tout appris, » ricana Clint en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est pour ça que je vous laisse tous les deux, c'était un prétexte ! » répondit-elle en plaçant son index contre ses lèvres en signe de secret.

Pietro lâcha un rire nerveux tout en se grattant le crâne tandis que Wanda les quittait. Clint s'approcha donc de lui, sourire espiègle gravé sur le visage.

« Alors Maximoff. Tu es prêt pour tes dures journées de labeur ? » l'interrogea-t-il en lui donnant coup de poing amical contre son épaule.

« Ça me permettra de pouvoir mater ton corps bien conservé pour un vieillard de ton genre. »

« Dis pas ça où je demande à Steve de t'entrainer. »

« Tu n'oserais pas ! Je sais que tu rêves de m'avoir pour élève ! »

« Oh pas sûr, je me souviens trop bien de ta sœur ! Je m'en suis pris des coups avec elle, » s'éclaffa Clint en se remémorant l'entrainement qu'elle avait eu avec lui dans la première partie de l'histoire.

Bien sûr, ils garderont toute cette histoire secrète. Personne ne devait être au courant, ou sinon, le destin voudrait peut-être le leur faire payer. Qui sait ? Clint n'avait plus tellement envie de jouer à nouveau avec le destin. Il allait suivre la seconde histoire qui leur était offerte par la récupération de l'éther.

« Par ailleurs, moi aussi je t'aime. _Un peu._ »

Pietro haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« Un peu ? » répéta Pietro visiblement perdu. « T'es pas très sympa là. »

« Je te répète mot pour mot ce que tu m'as dit un peu avant que tu me claques dans les bras. Hum… Je crois bien qu'il s'agissait de ta _vingtième_ mort. »

« C'est ça rigole ! Prends-moi pour un incapable. »

Mais Pietro pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir. Puis il sourit et haussa les épaules.

« OK, je me rappelle très bien de t'avoir dit ça. Mais c'est pas une raison pour me l'asséner. J'étais un peu… Ailleurs. »

Clint Barton le savait, les dires du coureur confirmaient ses doutes. Pietro se souvenait de toutes ses autres morts. Et apparemment, il ne voulait en rien se les remémorer. Clint fini par longuement soupirer, et poussa Pietro sur le côté.

« Allez, on a du pain sur la planche, Sicksilver. »

« Je préfère Quicksilver. Gawkeye* de malheur. »

Clint lâcha un rire rauque tout en faisant quelques pas devant lui. Cependant, il arrêta son ascension car Thor attendait face à eux, mains derrière le dos, lueur espiègle dans ses yeux.

« Vous avez réussi, finalement, » sourit Thor de façon équivoque.

Clint et Pietro se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens. De quoi parlait donc Thor ? Se souvenait-il de quelque chose ?

« Je le savais, » reprit le Dieu en se retournant, prêt à retrouver son royaume. « Je vous faisais confiance, et j'avais raison. »

Il leur fit un léger salut en levant son bras, et il quitta le hall à grande enjambée, sa cape flottant juste derrière lui, suivant son passage.

« De quoi parlait-il ? » demanda Steve Rogers.

Clint et Pietro sursautèrent vivement, n'ayant pas entendu venir le blond, et Steve parut surpris par la frayeur qu'il leur avait infligée.

« Oh euh, rien. Thor est souvent énigmatique, tu sais, » lui répondit vivement Clint en se grattant nerveusement le crâne.

Steve parut dubitatif mais finit par hocher lentement la tête. Puis, il se tourna vers Pietro qui était resté silencieux, laissant Clint se dépêtrer seul. Et Steve lui offrit un beau sourire.

« Bienvenue à toi, Pietro Maximoff. Je suis fier de te savoir dans nos rangs ! »

Steve tendit alors sa main, et Pietro fut tout de suite en condition. Il avait toujours senti chez lui un certain respect et il ne s'était pas trompé même si celui-ci l'avait déjà assommé avec son bouclier. Même dans le futur, il avait essayé de prendre son partit face à Stark qui était terrifié par ce changement de temps.

Ainsi, Pietro serra la main forte et vive du soldat, son cœur gonflé de joie.

Il était un Avenger. Sa sœur et lui allaient tous deux bien et étaient délivrés de cette prison qu'avait été la Sokovie. Clint était lui aussi en vie, et ils partageaient tous deux les mêmes sentiments.

Puis, Pietro se retourna vers Clint qui l'attendait, prêt à aller s'entrainer avant l'une de ses futures missions. Pietro lui sourit largement, ému et tout retourné. Un sourire que Clint lui rendit en lui lançant une serviette de sport à la figure.

« Allez calme un peu ton euphorie, et si tu veux devenir aussi puissant que moi, viens un peu ! »

« Ta blague était si drôle que je n'arrive pas à rire, » riposta Pietro en disparaissant dans un coup de vent jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement.

Non, Clint ne pouvait en rien se plaindre. Il avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Et la vitesse du Maximoff, il avait prié tant de nuit pour la retrouver. Ou simplement pour revoir son visage rien que quelques secondes.

Ils allaient donc profiter de ce que leur offrait la vie. De cette seconde chance.

« C'est ça ! Cours, Bifle d'argent ! Je te rattraperai toujours ! »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Fin

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

*Gawk : Gauche, Grand dadai ou Godiche en anglais

* * *

 _Voilà c'est la fin des péripéties de nos amis ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, car j'adore ce genre de thème._

 _Comme on dit, la boucle est bouclé ^^ et tout le monde est en vie hihi, heureux ?_

 _En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui m'ont follow, mis en favoris et envoyé des reviews (ou même MP) car ça m'a beaucoup aidé et donné du courage._

 _Pour ceux qui souhaitent encore du Hawksilver, je poste une nouvelle fanfic soit mercredi ou vendredi :D_

 _Gros bisous et encore un très graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand merci :3_


End file.
